


Le Reflet de tes Yeux

by AurelieZerah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A L'Ombre de la Lune, F/M, Fanfiction, Le Reflet de tes Yeux, M/M, Teen Wolf
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurelieZerah/pseuds/AurelieZerah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A L'Ombre de la Lune - Partie 1</p><p>Stiles aurait pu être un adolescent comme les autres : un meilleur ami avec qui faire les quatre cents coups, une romance avec son amour de jeunesse, une délicieuse odeur de cookies qui l'attend quand il rentre du lycée ...</p><p>Pourtant, depuis trois ans, Stiles n'est plus un adolescent comme les autres. Pas parce que Lydia et Jackson ont réalisé qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Pas non plus parce que Scott est un loup-garou et qu'il se sent responsable de sa survie.</p><p>Mais parce que sa mère est décédée ... Trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt.</p><p>Elle lui manque. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop.</p><p>Stiles vit avec cette douleur enfouie au plus profond de lui, la cachant délibérément de la vue de ses amis, et surtout, de celle de son père.</p><p>Toutefois lorsque les souvenirs refont surface, il est souvent difficile de leur échapper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

A l'ombre de la lune

Arc 1 : Le Reflet de tes Yeux

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf, son univers, ses personnages, tout appartient à Jeff Davis. Je me suis toutefois permise d'ajouter, supprimer, modifier quelques éléments pour le déroulement de cette fic. Afin de ne pas dévoiler l'intrigue dès l'intro, je vous laisse le soin de noter quels sont ces éléments.

Spoiler : L'histoire commence à peu près à la fin de la saison 2.

Rating : T

Notes de l'auteur :

\- Je trouve ça terrible que Danny soit encore célibataire avec sa bouille d'amour. De fait, étant donné qu'il est homosexuel, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où deux personnes de même sexe se mettent en couple, veuillez ne pas lire cette fanfic.

\- Une dernière précision. Je suis terriblement faible sur ce coup-là mais ... Je n'ai pas pu laisser Matt mort. Il me le fallait vivant ! Du coup, il est bel et bien présent dans la fic. J'explique cela par le fait que le seul et unique maître que le kanima ait jamais eu est Gerard Argent, le grand-père d'Allison. Voilàvoilàvoilà.

 

 

Le téléphone portable posé sur la table de chevet vibra trois fois et son écran s'illumina brièvement. Stiles tendit le bras dans un mouvement mécanique, sans vraiment regarder ce qu'il faisait. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur son clavier d'ordinateur qu'il utilisait pour composer les codes lui permettant d'éradiquer les vampires qui attaquaient son personnage.

Cela faisait seize ans que Stiles était né. Seize ans qu'il vivait avec deux mains gauches et des jambes qui avaient le don de s'emmêler tous les deux pas. Seize ans qu'il se faisait régulièrement qualifié de maladroit.

Seize ans et dix mois. Et douze jours, pour être précis.

Mais seize ans, dix mois et douze jours, ce n'était pas suffisant pour que Stiles réalise à temps l'erreur qu'il était en train de commettre. Alors que ses doigts tâtonnaient sur la table de chevet en quête du mobile et que son regard n'avait toujours pas quitté l'ordinateur, la main du jeune garçon buta contre le téléphone portable, qui glissa cinq centimètres plus loin. Cinq centimètres de trop.

Stiles sembla enfin se rendre compte de la situation et tourna la tête vers son mobile, en équilibre instable sur le rebord du meuble. Comme si la scène avait soudainement été mise sur pause par une divinité sadique, le jeune garçon vit avec horreur son téléphone portable pencher dangereusement vers le sol. Ses doigts étaient figés non loin de son si précieux mobile, incapable de s'en emparer pour lui éviter une chute qui semblait plus que fatidique. Ses yeux lançaient des supplications silencieuses, tentant d'influencer la gravité terrestre.

En vain.

Le téléphone glissa inévitablement de la table de chevet. Un courant d'adrénaline remonta à toute vitesse le long de la colonne vertébrale de Stiles pour se diffuser dans son corps. Le jeune garçon se jeta sur son mobile dans l'espoir de le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol et ne se brise irrévocablement en plusieurs morceaux. Se faisant, il s'emmêla les pieds dans ses draps et au lieu de jaillir dans les airs comme il l'avait prévu, son buste piqua vers le parquet.

Remuant vivement les jambes pour se donner plus d'élan, Stiles se tendit de tout son long pour atteindre son téléphone. Toutefois, le jeune garçon se rappela soudainement qu'il avait son ordinateur portable sur lui lorsqu'il sentit un poids disparaître de sur ses cuisses. Se tordant dans une improbable volte-face, il referma sa main gauche sur son mobile tandis que du bras droit, il maintenait son ordi contre son ventre pour lui empêcher d'aller s'écraser par terre.

Pendant une demie seconde, Stiles se sentit fier d'avoir réussi son double sauvetage. Puis, le haut de son crâne alla cogner douloureusement contre le sol tandis que son coude rencontrait violemment le sommier de son lit. Assommé, le jeune garçon mit quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits. La voix de son père, installé dans le salon devant un match de foot, lui parvint finalement aux oreilles :

— Tout va bien, Stiles ?

— Ouais … T'inquiètes, P'pa ! lança le jeune garçon, encore un peu sonné.

Il se redressa un peu et en se tortillant, réussit à regagner sa place initiale, ordinateur plaqué contre son torse, téléphone serré entre ses doigts. Un sourire lui éclaira le visage tandis que la fierté lui emplissait la poitrine, lui faisant un peu oublier la douleur cuisante qui lui vrillait le sommet de la tête. Stiles n'était pas un loup-garou, mais pourtant, il n'était pas sûr qu'un lycanthrope ait mieux réagi à sa place.

Il fallait croire que pour sauver le tout dernier IPhone et empêcher à son Mac une mort tragique, le jeune garçon était allé puiser en lui des réflexes qu'il ignorait posséder. Si seulement il pouvait réitérer les mêmes exploits sur le terrain de crosse … Le coach Finstock le mettrait à tous les matchs en première ligne !

Avec un petit soupir de regret, Stiles déverrouilla son écran de téléphone à l'aide de son pouce pour lire le message qu'il avait reçu. Le nom de Scott s'afficha au-dessus du texte.

« Tu dors ? »

Le jeune garçon poussa un nouveau soupir. D'agacement cette fois. Scott se rappelait enfin de son existence. Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Il lui envoyait de moins en moins de texto en ce moment et les deux garçons ne passaient plus beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Bon, d'accord, Scott avait pas mal de choses à s'occuper en ce moment. Depuis plusieurs semaines, son ami s'était transformé en loup-garou. Et par sa faute en plus !

Enfin, à moitié à cause de lui.

Ce n'était pas Stiles qui avait mordu Scott à la hanche, le condamnant à subir l'influence de la pleine lune une fois par mois et à se découvrir une pilosité toute nouvelle à chaque fois que son rythme cardiaque s'emballait. Mais c'était bien lui qui avait invité son ami à venir avec lui en forêt, en pleine nuit, pour chercher le corps d'une jeune fille dont il avait entendu le signalement sur la radio de son père.

Si Scott avait eu du mal à s'habituer à son nouveau statut de loup-garou, il semblait s'y être fait maintenant. Il avait même réussi à se trouver une petite copine en la personne d'Allison Argent, une charmante jeune fille qui était arrivée au début de l'année au lycée de Beacon Hills.

Cela expliquait en partie que Scott fusse moins disponible pour traîner avec Stiles. A part durant les cours et pendant les entraînements de crosse, où le coach Finstock faisait en sorte qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de discuter, les deux garçons ne se voyaient pratiquement plus.

Car en plus de ses rendez-vous secrets avec Allison, Scott partageait son temps libre avec la meute de Derek.

— Loup garou de malheur ! ronchonna Stiles entre ses dents.

Derek Hale était la source principale de ses ennuis actuels. Même si Scott avait refusé d'intégrer officiellement la meute de l'alpha, il passait pas mal de temps avec les autres loups garous et à chaque fois qu'ils avaient des ennuis, il cherchait à les aider à s'en tirer. De là à le considérer comme un membre à part entière de cette meute, il n'y avait qu'un pas, même si Scott affirmait haut et fort ne pas y appartenir.

Bon, d'accord, Stiles exagérait un peu. Derek n'était pas vraiment la véritable cause de ses problèmes d'amitié. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait mordu Scott. C'était son oncle, Peter. M'enfin, ça restait une affaire de famille et même si Peter était revenu à la vie récemment, Derek était l'alpha de la meute. C'est pourquoi Stiles rejetait la faute sur lui et pas sur son oncle.

Il était bien tenté d'accompagner Scott lorsqu'il allait voir la meute, bien que l'idée d'être entouré par des loups garous n'était pas très rassurante. Mais étrangement, à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait à moins de dix mètres de Derek, celui-ci trouvait toujours le moyen de le frapper. Son front se rappelait encore de la fois où il avait heurté son volant …

Enfin, bref, Scott le délaissait de plus en plus, préférant passer son temps libre avec sa petite copine (mais ça, Stiles pouvait encore l'accepter, même s'il trouvait ça injuste d'abandonner une amitié vieille de douze ans pour un amour tout frais de quelques semaines) et ses nouveaux copains lycanthropes (et ça, Stiles avait du mal à le digérer ! Ils avaient quoi de plus que lui, à part plus de poils, des dents plus pointues et quelques kilos de muscles en plus ?).

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils, se mordit la langue, voulut répondre une phrase bien sentie, du genre « Je rêve éveillé, mon ancien meilleur ami se souvient de mon existence ? », réfléchit, chercha un jeu de mot bien méchant, puis renonça à toute agressivité parce qu'il adorait Scott même s'il s'éloignait de lui et qu'il était trop content de pouvoir lui parler de nouveau, même par texto.

« Non, je ne dors pas, je tue du loup garou sur mon ordi ! »

Envoyé.

Stiles adorait Scott mais quand même. Il pouvait bien se venger un peu de son manque d'intérêt.

En attendant la réponse de son meilleur ami, le jeune garçon contrôla que son logiciel était toujours allumé et en profita pour porter le coup final au vampire qu'il tentait de tuer avant que son portable ne décide de faire un saut dans le vide sans élastique.

Son IPhone vibra contre sa jambe et Stiles lut la réponse de Scott :

« Espèce de geek ! Tu n'as pas honte de tuer mes frères ? »

« Avant, c'était moi, ton frère … »

« C'était une blague, vieux ! Allez, descends, on t'attend »

« Qui ça, on ? »

« Rejoins-nous et tu sauras ! »

Stiles poussa un long soupir et jeta un regard plein de regret vers son ordinateur. Il se sentait d'humeur à terrasser des créatures surnaturelles cette nuit, pourtant. A la place, il allait s'offrir une sortie avec des créatures surnaturelles.

Le jeune garçon quitta son logiciel et glissa son téléphone dans sa poche. Il ouvrit sa porte sans bruit et se coula dans le couloir en prenant garde à ne pas faire gémir le parquet. Il descendit silencieusement les escaliers et passa la tête dans le salon.

Son père s'était endormi sur le canapé devant un match de football américain. Stiles nota en grimaçant le verre vide et la bouteille de scotch entamée sur la table basse, près de la télécommande. Le jeune garçon secoue la tête et émet un bruit désapprobateur entre ses dents avant de traverses les quelques mètres qui le séparent de l'entrée. En chausson, il sort sur le palier en veillant à ne pas faire grincer les gonds de la porte. Il descend les marches du perron et rejoint les deux silhouettes sombres qui l'attendent.

Scott, son meilleur ami, était légèrement plus petit que lui. Vêtu d'un sweat rayé bleu et blanc passé par-dessus un T-shirt à manches longues noir et d'un jean foncé, ses cheveux bruns épais étaient coiffés à la va vite, un épi se formant à l'arrière de son crâne.

A ses côtés, Isaac Lahey avait enfoncé les mains dans la poche de son pantalon. Son blouson de cuir n'était pas fermé et laissait apercevoir un pull vert. Ses cheveux bouclés châtains clair partaient dans tous les sens et ses yeux bleu clair observaient la maison.

Stiles sentit aussi une pointe de jalousie lui piquait le ventre. S'il y avait un loup garou qu'il détestait encore plus que Derek, c'était bien Isaac.

Pourtant, c'était un chouette type ! Ils étaient ensemble dans l'équipe de crosse et ils avaient plusieurs fois discutés de tout et de rien. Mais depuis qu'il était devenu loup-garou, il se la pétait.

Carrément trop !

Bon, c'est vrai que se transformer en lycanthrope avait des avantages et des inconvénients. Par exemple, une fois par mois, on était plus vraiment très maître de soi et la pilosité qui accompagnait l'arrivée de la pleine lune n'était jamais très sexy.

Mais le reste du temps, on était quand même sacrément plus intéressant ! Isaac et Scott couraient plus vite, tiraient plus fort, visaient mieux. Ils étaient devenus de sacrés bons joueurs de crosse !

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment les nouvelles capacités physiques d'Isaac qui énervaient Stiles. C'était plutôt sa désagréable habitude d'être tout le temps collé à Scott. Comme si le fait d'avoir en commun leur lycanthropie lui donnait le droit de lui voler son meilleur ami.

Stiles prit un air renfrogné et s'adressa à Scott, feignant d'ignorer Isaac.

— Alors, tu voulais quoi ? demanda-t-il.

— C'était pour te signaler que les loups garous qui étaient à proximité de Beacon Hills il y a deux jours n'étaient que de passage. Ils venaient du Canada et se rendent au Mexique. Ils fuient des chasseurs et espèrent trouver refuge en Amérique du Sud.

Stiles offrit un regard vide à son meilleur ami.

— C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait sortir dehors à presque minuit ?

— Euh … Oui.

Le brun aux cheveux courts se frappa le front de la main.

— Bah tiens, quelle idée ! Ca ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

— Euh si, sûrement, mais on passait dans le coin avec Isaac, alors … se justifia Scott.

— Bah voyons ! Tirons Stiles du lit pour lui transmettre des informations totalement inutiles et pas du tout urgentes ! Il aime bien être au courant des trucs qui servent à rien et bien sûr, il adore sortir en pleine nuit pour les entendre en avant-première !

Scott fit une moue surprise.

— Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Tu ne dormais pas, je ne vois pas en quoi je t'ai dérangé.

— Laisse tomber ! râla Stiles. Retournez faire votre promenade nocturne, moi je vais me coucher !

Le jeune garçon fit demi-tour, plantant les deux loups garous et fit claquer la porte d'entrée pour marquer son mécontentement.

Mauvaise idée.

— Stiles ?

Le shérif venait de se réveiller en sursaut.

— Ouais, grogna le jeune garçon en arrivant dans le salon.

Son père se frotta les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

— Je … Tu faisais quoi, dehors, à cette heure ?

— Rien. Scott m'avait prêté sa gomme tout à l'heure en cours et il voulait que je la lui rende.

Le shérif fixa son fils d'un air perdu.

— Récupérer … Sa gomme ? En pleine nuit ?

Stiles haussa les épaules, un air innocent sur le visage.

— Bah … Il doit y tenir beaucoup, c'est tout. Il a marqué le nom d'Allison dessus, ça doit être pour ça.

Son père se passa la main sur le visage.

— Tu ne serais pas en train de te payer ma tête ?

— Non, je t'assure que Scott venait récupérer sa gomme. Il est un peu bizarre ces temps-ci, j'ai pas voulu le contrarier, pour une fois qu'il vient me voir de son plein gré …

Mr Stilinski fit une grimace en entendant le ton sec pris par son fils à la fin de sa phrase.

— Ca va, entre vous deux ? demanda-t-il.

Stiles fit un geste de la main et une grimace pour signifier qu'il n'y avait rien de grave.

— Oui, ça va. C'est juste que Scott passe tout son temps avec Allison donc ça m'énerve un peu de passer au second plan, mais j'ai pas trop le choix …

— C'est rien. C'est son premier amour. Ca va lui passer. Il se rendra bien vite compte que son meilleur ami est plus important que son béguin d'adolescent. Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire.

Stiles eut envie de répliquer que le béguin d'adolescent semblait bien parti pour durer un long moment et que les copains loups garous, eux, semblaient destinés à lui coller au train toute sa vie. Comme il ne pouvait pas répondre de cette façon à son père, le jeune garçon préféra changer de sujet.

— Et toi, tu ne devrais pas boire ! rouspéta-t-il.

— J'ai juste pris un verre pendant le match, s'empressa de dire le shérif.

— Ca commence avec un verre …

— Arrête, Stiles. Je ne suis pas alcoolique.

« C'est ce qu'ils disent tous », pensa le jeune garçon. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas laisser les mots s'échapper de ses lèvres, ce qui demande toute sa concentration. Stiles avait toujours été du genre à parler avant de réfléchir. Pourtant, sur certains sujets tabous, il parvenait à contenir ses pensées. Par exemple, la consommation d'alcool de son père. Ou la mort de sa mère.

— Stiles, je t'assure que ce n'était qu'un petit verre.

Le garçon hocha la tête et n'insista pas, une boule dans la gorge.

— Tu devrais aller te coucher, papa. Le match est fini.

Le shérif acquiesça.

— Tu devrais filer au lit toi aussi. Tu as école demain.

— Ouais. Bonne nuit, p'pa.

— Bonne nuit, Stiles.

Le jeune garçon remonta l'escalier et ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Il s'allongea sur son lit, bras croisés sous l'oreiller. Il fixa sa table de chevet et au bout d'un moment, finit par ouvrir le tiroir pour en tirer un album photo carré.

Le visage souriant de sa mère collé sur la couverture lui pinça le cœur.

Déjà trois ans qu'elle était partie.

Déjà trois ans que le cœur de Stiles s'était brisé de façon irréparable.

Le garçon suivit du bout des doigts les longs cheveux ondulés bruns, caressa une joue ronde, effleura les cils qui encadrait de grands yeux qui oscillait entre le bleu et le vert.

Sa mère lui manquait tellement.

Et ce soir, les photos qu'il connaît par cœur n'arrivaient pas à lui remonter un peu le moral.

Une larme solitaire s'échappa de la paupière du jeune garçon pour rouler sur sa joue. Peut-être était-il destiné à finir sa vie tout seul ? Depuis la mort de sa mère, il se sentait comme étranger à ce monde, comme s'il n'était plus tout à fait ancré dans la réalité. Les seules attaches qu'il avait trouvées étaient Scott, son meilleur ami, Lydia, son amour de toujours, et son père.

Sa mère était déjà partie à tout jamais. Combien de temps Scott mettrait-il avant de l'abandonner ? Et son père ? Si jamais au cours d'une intervention, il se faisait tuer ? Beacon Hills n'était pas une ville réputée pour sa violence, mais Stiles avait vu des reportages sur des hommes de la police grièvement blessé après avoir voulu interpeller des jeunes. Quant à Lydia, ils étaient amis mais pas vraiment proches. Et elle était totalement amoureuse de Jackson, son petit ami. Il y avait de grandes chances pour que d'ici quelques années, il ne soit plus qu'un souvenir pour la belle jeune fille.

Stiles rangea son album photo dans sa table de chevet et attrapa son ordinateur qu'il avait posé par terre. Il le ralluma et lança son jeu vidéo, espérant oublier ses pensées moroses en terrassant du vampire et de la goule.


	2. Chapitre 2

Stiles attendait que le cours de chimie commence, le menton dans sa main, une moue fatiguée aux lèvres. Scott s'installa à côté de lui et le salua. Il remarqua aussitôt les cernes sous les yeux de son meilleur ami.

— Ca va, Stiles ? Tu as l'air mort !

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules, toujours fâché après son ami, mais devant son regard insistant, il finit par avouer :

— J'ai pas passé une très bonne nuit.

— Tu ... A cause des cauchemars ?

Scott avait baissé la voix, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque inaudible. Stiles savait de quels cauchemars il voulait parler. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, l'intérêt de son meilleur ami à son égard l'énervait. Depuis plusieurs semaines, ils s'éloignaient. A cause de Scott. Alors, il n'allait pas commencer à déballer sa vie privée sous prétexte qu'aujourd'hui, le lycanthrope avait le temps d'écouter ses problèmes.

— Pour faire des cauchemars, il faudrait déjà pouvoir dormir, répondit-il d'un ton amer.

Scott voulut poursuivre la conversation mais le professeur Harris venait d'entrer en classe et vu la tête qu'il tirait, le premier bavardage serait immanquablement puni d'heures de colle.

Le jeune garçon devinait ce qui torturait Stiles. Il n'avait vu son meilleur ami dans un tel état d'abattement qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Trois ans auparavant.

En effet, ce qui choquait vraiment Scott, ce n'était pas les cernes violettes qui soulignaient les pupilles noisette de Stiles. Il arrivait parfois que son meilleur ami fasse des nuits blanches, à l'occasion d'un tournoi en ligne de son jeu préféré ou lorsqu'un sujet le passionnait vraiment. Si la fatigue marquait toujours son visage après une nuit de veille, elle n'arrêtait jamais pas le moulin à paroles intégré en lui. Même Harris avait du mal à dompter ses élans bavards.

Or, là, Stiles n'était pas seulement fatigué. Il était aussi abattu. Scott n'osait pas tellement se mouiller, mais il aurait même qualifié son ami de « déprimé ». Et la seule chose qui déprimait vraiment Stiles était la mort de sa mère.

Même les râteaux indirects de Lydia, qui s'affichait sans arrêt avec Jackson, n'arrivait pas à entamer sa bonne humeur.

Scott n'osait pas trop interroger son ami au sujet de sa mère. Il se doutait que c'était un peu trop personnel. Jamais Stiles ne lui en avait parlé. Pourtant, ils étaient déjà des amis de longue date à cette époque.

Scott se rappelait très bien de la journée où le drame avait eu lieu. Ils étaient en cours de maths. Le proviseur était venu les chercher tous les deux et les garçons s'étaient lancés un regard consternés, se demandant quelle bêtise ils avaient pu faire pour qu'on leur fasse rater la leçon sur le théorème de Pythagore.

C'était sa mère qui était venu les chercher dans le hall d'accueil. Elle avait le visage bouleversé et avait annoncé aux garçons que la mère de Stiles était à l'hôpital suite à un accident de voiture. Le visage du garçon s'était vidé de son sang et il n'avait pas prononcé un mot de tout le trajet. Ils étaient arrivés au moment où le verdict était tombé.

Coma.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, ce mot avait hérissé les poils des bras de Scott. Le terme lui faisait peur malgré les discours des médecins qui assuraient que seul le temps et la patience pourrait juger de l'état de la mère de son meilleur ami et qu'il fallait être optimiste car il était fréquent de voir des patients se réveiller.

Bande de menteurs.

Stiles et son père s'était relayé au chevet de la seule femme de leur foyer, guettant son réveil, ne perdant jamais espoir, lui parlant sans cesse, racontant leurs journées et les petites anecdotes du quotidien. Elle n'avait jamais rouvert les yeux.

Deux semaines plus tard, elle était partie.

Stiles avait gardé un visage fermé jusqu'aux vacances d'été. Un mot était passé dans le collège, pour expliquer la situation de la famille Stilinski, et les autres élèves avaient accordé des regards compatissants à leur camarade. Qui se fichait pas mal de leur pitié.

Scott avait fait de son mieux pour remonter le moral de son meilleur ami. Si à l'école, il était impassible, il arrivait parfois qu'en le raccompagnant jusqu'à chez lui, le jeune garçon découvre des larmes rouler sur les joues de Stiles. Il faisait semblant de ne pas les voir et parlait d'un sujet banal, pour changer les pensées de son ami.

Stiles avait mis plusieurs semaines à se remettre du décès de sa mère, dont il avait été très proche. Mais une fois qu'il eut recommencé à sourire, il n'y fit plus jamais allusion.

Le jeune McCall l'avait soupçonné, au début, de se forcer à paraître mieux pour arrêter d'aller voir le psy scolaire, qu'il détestait et dont il repartait avec un regard rempli d'encore plus de détresse qu'avant la séance. Puis, il avait constaté que son meilleur ami avait vraiment repris goût à la vie.

Même s'il n'avait jamais oublié.

Scott se sentit tout d'un coup coupable. Il venait de se rappeler que deux semaines auparavant, c'était l'anniversaire de mort de la mère de Stiles. Il n'y avait même pas pensé. Son meilleur ami, lui, devait avoir la date marqué au fer rouge dans son âme.

Le loup-garou jura à voix basse. Il pouvait vraiment être égoïste parfois. Tout le contraire de Stiles, toujours prêt à faire plaisir aux autres. Le garçon attrapa discrètement son téléphone portable et tapa un message à destination d'Allison.

« J'annule notre rendez-vous de cette après-midi. Stiles a besoin de moi. Je t'expliquerai. »

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Pas de problème. J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Embrasse-le pour moi ».

# #

— Tu ne vas pas voir Allison ?

Stiles avait tenté d'utiliser d'un ton neutre, mais même lui avait remarqué qu'il avait parlé d'un ton sec. Scott haussa les épaules, appuyé contre un casier pendant que son ami prenait un de ses livres.

— Non, elle avait un truc à faire.

Stiles ne répondit pas. Il se sentait vraiment comme un bouche-trou.

— Et donc, tu as mal dormi cette nuit ? hasarda Scott.

Le garçon aux cheveux courts jeta un coup d'œil en coin à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard.

L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Scott avait beau s'être éloigné, il le connaissait bien.

— Oui, j'ai mal dormi.

— A cause de je sais quoi ?

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et ferma son casier.

— Oui, à cause de tu sais quoi.

Le garçon attendit avec angoisse la réponse de Scott. Qui se contenta de lui taper dans le dos avant de lui demander avec un grand sourire :

— Soirée ciné ce soir ?

L'adolescent aux cheveux courts sourit franchement. C'était exactement la réponse qu'il attendait.

— Demain soir. Chez moi. Mon père sera de service.

— Pas de problème. Je ramène X-Men ?

— A ton avis ?

# #

A l'heure du midi, il n'y avait plus trace de tension entre les deux garçons. Stiles en voulait encore un peu à Scott pour son comportement des dernières semaines, mais il avait besoin du soutien de son meilleur ami. Alors même s'il aurait été en droit de le froisser un peu, le jeune garçon n'osait pas dire ces quatre vérités à son complice de toujours.

Alors qu'ils discutaient du nombre de paquets de bonbons qu'ils allaient acheter pour leur soirée télé, Lydia vint s'asseoir à côté du loup-garou.

Stiles reposa aussitôt la frite qu'il allait porter à sa bouche pour détailler la jeune fille.

De longs cheveux auburn cascadaient sur ses épaules et son gilet écru. Ses yeux marron étaient soulignés de mascara et son gloss rouge donnait une touche glamour à ses lèvres. Elle venait de poser un magazine de mode sur la table et son regard pétillait de joie.

Scott lança un regard de biais à son meilleur ami qui lui rendit. Aucun des deux garçons ne savait ce que leur voulait leur amie.

Lydia se chargea rapidement de lever le mystère sur sa présence à leurs côtés en ouvrant le magazine à une page précise.

— Vous ne devinerez JA-MAIS quelle fantastique nouvelle je viens d'apprendre ?

La jeune fille leur montra une double page sur laquelle le titre « Girly & Fashion organise un concours » s'étalait en grosses lettres roses flashy. Une photo d'un hôtel luxueux, d'une grande piscine, d'une salle de restaurant et d'un parcours de golf illustrait les textes de la page, que les garçons n'eurent pas le temps de lire.

— Si ça, c'est pas une nouvelle géniale ... soupira la rousse, la bouche en cœur.

Scott interrogea Stiles du regard mais celui-ci se contenta de répondre en haussan les épaules et en grimaçant.

— Euh, Lydia ? C'est quoi la nouvelle géniale ? risqua le loup garou prudemment.

La jeune fille le fixa comme s'il était particulièrement lent d'esprit.

— Ce n'est pas clair ? « Girly & Fashion », mon magazine de mode préféré, organise un concours, dont le premier prix est un mois complet, tout frais payé, dans le Complexe du Paradis, situé à trois heures de Beacon Hills.

Lydia attendit une réaction de la part de son interlocuteur, dont le visage était resté neutre tandis qu'il cherchait en quoi apprendre l'existence de ce concours pouvait être génial. Stiles fut plus prompt à réagir.

— Excuse Scott, Lydia. Il n'est pas très réveillé. En effet, c'est une nouvelle EX-TRA !

Scott formula silencieusement les syllabes du mot fayot et son meilleur ami lui offrit un sourire narquois. Leur amie ne remarqua pas leur manège, absorbée par le descriptif du concours.

— Il suffit de remplir une fiche avec ses coordonnées et une photo de soi et ensuite, le jury tirera au sort un vainqueur. J'ai bien entendu envoyé ma candidature le jour de la sortie du magazine.

— Bien entendu, répéta Stiles. Et dans combien de temps sauras-tu si tu as gagné ?

— Dans une semaine. J'espère vraiment être sélectionnée ! Vous vous rendez compte ? C'est encore mieux qu'un hôtel cinq étoiles !

— On n'en doute pas ! ironisa Scott.

— Je t'assure, poursuivit Lydia. Regarde le descriptif du complexe : cinquante suites, dont vingt simples et trente doubles ; un parc de dix hectares avec terrain de golf ; une piscine dans la cour intérieur avec plages de bronzages ; un sauna ; un salon de beauté ; une salle de cinéma privée ; une salle de restaurant ; une salle de musculation ; un gymnase ; un court de tennis ; un terrain de basket ...

— C'est vrai que ça a l'air impressionnant, siffla l'adolescent aux cheveux courts.

Le loup garou fit les gros yeux à son meilleur ami, tâchant de lui faire comprendre de ne pas encourager la jeune fille.

— Je n'imagine même pas le prix d'une nuit dans un palace pareil, soupira Lydia. C'est pour ça, le concours est une opportunité inouïe pour moi de goûter au monde du luxe !

— T'as la chance de sortir avec Jackson, il aura les moyens de se payer une nuit avec toi pour t'accompagner, railla Stiles, qui se rembrunit.

La rousse ne se formalisa pas de la phrase et éclata de rire.

— Bêta ! Il n'aura pas besoin de payer ! S je gagne, je n'aurais pas qu'une place !

— Ah bon ? releva Scott. Tu gagnes combien de places ?

— Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas précisé. Mais c'est écrit « Pour toi et tes amis les plus proches ». Donc on est forcément trois au minimum, sinon, il n'y aurait pas utilisation du pluriel.

La jeune fille leur désigna la photo de la suite.

— Vous m'imaginez dormir dans une chambre pareille ? C'est aussi grand que le salon de Jackson !

Ni Stiles, ni Scott n'avaient jamais été invités chez Jackson, mais ils avaient vu l'extérieur de sa maison et ils se doutaient que son salon devait être énorme.

— Mais, en fait, pourquoi tu viens nous parler de ce concours, Lydia ? Tu comptes nous inviter, si tu gagnes ? finit par demander le lycanthrope en riant.

La rousse fit une moue gênée.

— Euh ... Tout dépendra du nombre de places que j'aurais gagné. Mais si j'en ai assez, je suppose que je vous inviterai ...

— Bah, faut pas te sentir obligée ... marmonna Scott.

— Oh, mais ce ne serait pas une obligation ... tenta de se rattraper Lydia. Oh, on m'appelle ! A plus !

La jeune fille s'éclipsa sous les regards des garçons, qui avaient compris qu'ils ne risquaient pas de sitôt de passer des vacances tous frais payés dans un palace.

— Il est vendu à combien d'exemplaires, à ton avis, son magazine ?

Stiles haussa les épaules.

— Aucune idée. Mais pour offrir une telle récompense, il doit être sacrément rentable !

— Tu penses que Lydia a une chance de remporter le concours ?

— Une chance, oui, mais extrêmement infime ! Des millions et des millions de filles ont dû participer à ce concours. Alors, dans le cadre d'un tirage au sort ...

— C'est bien ce que je me disais ! grimaça Scott.

— D'autant plus que comme on dit, malheureux en amour, heureux au jeu ! Alors pour gagner, il faudrait que Lydia ait eu la pire des guignes sentimentales, ce qui est loin d'être le cas.

— T'as qu'à participer, toi, alors !

Stiles fusilla son meilleur ami du regard.

— Merci de me remonter le moral, ton soutien fait chaud au cœur ! J'avais presque oublié que je n'avais jamais eu de copines et que mon seul amour n'a dieu que pour un bellâtre archi-friqué qui a en plus d'excellentes notes ! Toi, tu es vraiment d'une aide précieuse dans les moments durs !

— Oh, Stiles, c'était une blague ! se justifia Scott.

Le garçon sentit qu'il avait vexé son ami. Il tendit le bras et lui poussa le coude.

— Allez, fais pas la tête ! Pour me faire pardonner, c'est moi qui achète les bonbons pour samedi soir !

L'adolescent aux cheveux courts retrouva immédiatement le sourire.

— Fais le plein de Kit Kat et de Twix. Et n'oublie pas les M&M's !


	3. Chapitre 3

La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Seul l'écran de l'ordinateur éclairait l'endroit en diffusant les images du premier film de la saga X-Men. Des papiers rouges et dorés jonchaient le sol autour du lit de Stiles, innombrables preuves de l'hécatombe que les deux garçons étaient en train de réaliser. Les paquets de sucreries contenaient encore quelques friandises mais avant la fin du premier film, il n'y aurait plus rien à manger.

C'est la remarque que fit Scott au moment où Magnéto décida de soumettre le sénateur Robert Kelly à sa machine transformant les humains en mutants.

— Si t'en avais acheté plus, aussi ... fit remarquer Stiles.

— Si tu n'avais pas commencé à manger avant qu'on mette le film ... répliqua son ami.

— T'inquiète ! Quand on n'aura plus rien, on ira se faire des sandwichs mayo-poulet.

— Le repas le plus équilibré du monde, railla le loup garou.

— T'as raison. On mettra de la salade dedans pour avoir bonne conscience !

Scott éclata de rire, manquant tomber du lit de son ami. Il se rattrapa de justesse, ce qui accentua le fou rire des garçons. Quand ils finirent par s'arrêter, Stiles interrogea son meilleur ami, la bouche en cœur :

— Après, X-Men, on met Twilight ?

— C'est une soirée entre mecs ou entre filles ? se moqua le lycanthrope. Tu m'avais jamais dit que tu fantasmais sur Robert Pattinson ?

— Pas sur lui. Sur Tyler Lautner !

— Sérieux ? s'étrangla l'adolescent.

L'autre garçon se mit à ricaner.

— Pas du tout ! Je te proposais Twilight pour que tu puisses voir des loups garous et que tu ne sois pas trop en manque de tes frangins lupins !

Son meilleur ami émit un cri outré avant de lui balancer son oreiller dans la figure. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à débuter une bataille de polochons, un bruit sourd contre la fenêtre les interrompit. Stiles se retourna lentement. Son cœur loupa un battement en voyant un visage appuyé contre la vitre et repartit deux fois plus vite en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Derek Hale.

Après un instant de flottement, Scott poussa son meilleur ami vers la fenêtre et se leva pour mettre le film sur pause. L'adolescent aux cheveux courts ouvrit à Derek qui se glissa d'un mouvement fluide dans la chambre. Le loup garou arborait un air maussade comme à son habitude et le garçon s'écarta prudemment de lui, peu désireux de finir, comme d'habitude, en souffre-douleur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Derek ? demanda Scott.

— Tu devais passer me voir aujourd'hui.

— Ah bon ? Et bah, je passerai demain.

Derek fronça les sourcils, son visage se fermant encore un peu plus.

— Tu devais me donner ta réponse.

L'adolescent eut une mimique de surprise, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il se rappela ce qu'il devait annoncer à l'alpha.

— J'avais totalement oublié. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, je n'ai pas pris de décision finale.

Le jeune homme grogna d'agacement.

— Tu repousses toujours à plus tard. J'aimerais que tu te décides, quitte à ce que ce soit négatif.

— Pourquoi ça a tellement d'importance pour toi ? s'énerva Scott. Un jour de plus ou de moins ... Ca ne changera rien à la situation !

— Tu trouves toujours le moyen d'éviter le sujet ! Grandis un peu, et apprends à choisir !

Stiles, complètement largué, décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir dans la discussion.

— Si vous pouviez m'éclairer sur le sujet de votre discorde, je pourrais peut être vous aider à régler le problème ?

Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard désolé tandis que Derek, les bras croisés sur son torse, annonçait :

— Scott devait me dire s'il rejoignait ou non ma meute.

Le garçon aux cheveux courts se sentit vexé de ne pas être au courant de la décision que devait prendre son ami. Ceci dit, le principal concerné semblait avoir lui-même oublié de réfléchir à la question. L'adolescent décida de lui pardonner ce coup-ci et il cacha son désarroi derrière une boutade :

— Pourquoi c'est toujours à Scott que tu demandes d'intégrer ta meute ? Tu ne trouves pas que ce serait intéressant si j'y entrais, moi, dans ta meute ?

Le visage de Derek se détendit pendant qu'il affichait une moue surprise.

— Pour moi, tu en faisais déjà partie, Stiles.

Le jeune garçon gonfla ses joues de surprise et souffla.

— Euh ...

L'alpha haussa les épaules.

— Tu es au courant de notre secret et tu t'immisces toujours dans nos affaires. Même si tes idées sont souvent foireuses et que tu te mets plus en danger en restant avec nous qu'autre chose, tu t'inquiètes toujours du bien-être des membres de la meute. J'aurais du mal à te considérer comme un étranger.

Stiles cilla. C'était bien Derek Hale qui venait de lui faire un compliment ? Parce que c'était un compliment, non ? Le garçon ne savait pas quoi répondre.

— Enfin, je ne fais pas ça de bon cœur. Je préférerais que tu te contentes de tes affaires d'humains plutôt que de fouiner dans celles des loups garous.

Stiles se sentit rassuré. Même s'il était vexé par les derniers propos de Derek, ils ressemblaient plus au discours que tenait habituellement le personnage que les précédents. Scott reprit le monopole de la discussion en déclarant donner sa décision dès le lendemain soir, sans faute.

— Tu as intérêt de ne pas oublier, Scott, prévint Derek.

— Sinon quoi ? soupira l'adolescent.

— Sinon, je te botterai le derrière jusqu'à ce que tu me dises oui ou non.

La menace de l'alpha ne sembla pas émouvoir l'autre loup garou. Stiles décida qu'il était temps de détendre l'atmosphère.

— J'ai soif. Je vais chercher du Coca, annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Tu veux rester boire un verre, Derek ?

— Je n'ai pas le temps de glander, ronchonna le plus vieux des trois.

— Allez ! insista le jeune garçon. Ça doit donner soif, de courir à quatre pattes !

L'alpha plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais.

— Je suis venu en voiture.

Stiles avait déjà disparu dans le couloir.

— Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? demanda Scott.

— Je pensais que tu étais avec Allison. Alors je comptais envoyer Stiles te chercher chez elle. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais été bien accueilli si je m'étais retrouvé nez à nez avec le père de ta copine en frappant à la porte.

— Ca te dérange pas de passer par la fenêtre chez Stiles, mais chez Allison, tu passerais par la porte d'entrée ?

— Oui. J'aurais trop peur de débarquer au mauvais moment si je collais mon nez contre la vitre à l'improviste.

Le jeune lycanthrope rougit du sous-entendu et Derek s'autorisa un sourire narquois. Heureusement, son meilleur ami arriva au même moment avec des canettes de Coca et une grande bouteille de deux litres.

— Voilà les rafraichissements de ces loups garous. J'ai même trouvé un paquet de chips, saveur barbecue ! s'exclama le garçon en exhibant sa découverte à son meilleur ami.

L'alpha observa d'un air dépité les bonbons, le soda et les chips.

— Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire de mieux que de vous goinfrer de cochonneries devant des films idiots ?

— Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie, papy ! Reste avec nous. Tu verras, on se marre bien, assura Stiles.

— Non merci, railla Derek. J'ai des soucis importants à régler et je ne peux pas les remettre à demain.

— Oh, allez ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir d'aussi important ? râla l'adolescent. Il n'y a plus de kanima, plus de Gérard, plus de loups garous étrangers à la meute dans le coin. Les chasseurs nous laissent tranquilles. Beacon Hills n'a jamais été aussi calme depuis un an !

— Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes des gamins insouciants que je suis comme vous. J'ai une meute à protéger.

— La protéger de quoi ? Il n'y a rien de dangereux dans le coin !

— C'est toujours quand on s'y attend le moins qu'il arrive les pires choses.

Le regard de Stiles se perdit dans le vague.

— Ca, je veux bien le croire, murmura-t-il.

Scott se retint de se frapper le front. Comment Derek Hale pouvait-il réussir à plomber aussi efficacement l'ambiance ?

Alors que le jeune garçon sentait que le moral de son meilleur ami commençait à remonter, il suffisait d'une phrase de l'alpha pour lui rappeler ses mauvais souvenirs. Il était vraiment l'opposé de Stiles, qui avait le chic pour réussir à détendre l'atmosphère dans n'importe quelles circonstances.

Le jeune loup garou s'empressa de changer de sujet.

— Bon, donc on est d'accord pour que je donne ma réponse demain soir ?

Derek hocha lentement la tête.

— Tu as autre chose à nous dire ?

— Non. Je vais y aller, j'ai des choses à faire.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester un peu ? intervint Stiles, qui était sorti de ses pensées et qui lui tendait une canette de Coca.

— Non merci.

— Allez, tu peux bien boire un peu de soda ! C'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas déjà le mec le mieux foutu de la ville. Boire du Coca ne va pas faire fondre tes muscles ! Tu peux y aller sans crainte, ton fan club ne portera pas plainte.

L'alpha fixa d'un air maussade le jeune garçon qui lui répondit d'un sourire innocent. Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas la paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas pris la canette et que Stiles pouvait être pénible quand il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait, il attrapa le soda et le remercia.

— Je la boirais dans la voiture, sur le chemin du retour. A demain, Scott.

— Mais ... Tu ne restes pas ?

— T'es vraiment pénible, Stiles ! s'énerva Derek. Je ne veux pas rester, merde ! Faut que je t'arrache la gorge pour que tu le comprennes ?

L'adolescent baissa les yeux en rougissant et marmonna :

— Essayez d'être sympa et d'inviter des gens à vos soirées, vous verrez comment vous serez remercié !

— Regarder des films pour groupies pré-pubaires, ça vous plaît peut-être, mais j'ai passé cet âge-là, moi. J'ai d'autres centres d'intérêts, asséna l'alpha en tournant les talons.

— Tu dis ça, mais je suis sûr que tu regardes Twilight en cachette pour pouvoir mater les abdos de Taylor Lautner.

Derek se figea sur place et se retourna lentement pour fusiller Stiles de son regard le plus glacial. Le jeune garçon s'était astucieusement placé derrière son meilleur ami, pour qu'il lui serve de bouclier et lui lançait un sourire narquois, fier de sa réplique. Le jeune homme lui adressa le coup d'œil le plus mauvais de tout son répertoire avant de sortir par la fenêtre.

Scott secoua la tête en se retournant vers son meilleur ami.

— Il ne va pas oublier ça ...

— Je sais. Mais j'étais bien content de lui rabattre le caquet. T'as vu comment il m'a regardé ? Je suis sûr que j'ai tapé dans le mille ! Tu penses qu'il est gay ?

— Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche. Par contre, je pense que tu as aggravé ton cas parce qu'il doit toujours nous entendre.

Stiles se rendit compte de son erreur un peu trop tard et déglutit.

— Scott, tu veux bien aller fermer la fenêtre ?

# #

L'ordinateur était éteint depuis une dizaine de minutes. Scott dormait sur un matelas que Stiles avait installé pour l'occasion. La lumière était éteinte et ils s'étaient glissés sous leurs couettes respectives.

Les deux garçons se retrouvaient comme au bon vieux temps. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, ils n'avaient pas fait beaucoup de soirées de ce genre, Scott devant gérer sa lycanthropie et sa relation avec Allison. Stiles était vraiment heureux de retrouver son meilleur ami.

— Ca m'a fait plaisir de passer la soirée avec toi, annonça-t-il.

— Moi aussi. Ca faisait un de ces bails !

Le loup garou fit une pause avant de reprendre.

— C'est un peu ma faute. Je suis désolé. Je passe tout mon temps soit avec Allison, soit avec Derek. On ne se voit plus qu'en cours.

— Ouais. Ça m'énerve un peu, avoua son ami. J'aime bien nos soirées.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, mec. Je vais essayer de faire attention.

— Tu sais, ça me dérange pas trop que tu vois Allison. Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles passer du temps avec. C'est juste qu'elle plus les loups garous, ça fait plus beaucoup de place pour moi.

— T'inquiète pas, Stiles ! Je te remplacerai jamais par personne. Que ce soit Allison ou quelqu'un d'autre. Tu resteras mon unique meilleur ami.

Stiles eut un petit rire.

— Même Isaac ne pourra pas me remplacer ?

Scott sourit dans le noir. Faisant passer la phrase pour une boutade, son meilleur ami avait tout de même réussi à poser la question qui le taraudait depuis plusieurs jours.

— Tu sais, Isaac et moi, on s'entend bien mais notre premier point commun, c'est d'être des loups garous. C'est pour ça que j'aime être avec lui. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal. Je sais qu'avec toi, je peux être naturel. Mais j'ai toujours cette angoisse d'imaginer ce que je pourrais te faire si je perdais le contrôle.

— Je suis sûr que tu ne me ferais rien du tout !

— J'aimerais en être sûr, soupira le lycanthrope.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

— En tout cas, même si Isaac est un bon copain, il ne fait pas le poids face à nos douze années d'amitié !

Stiles ricana puis redevint subitement sérieux.

— Tu devrais dire oui.

— A quoi ?

— A Derek. Pour rejoindre la meute.

Scott se redressa dans son lit.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Il ne va pas te lâcher. Si tu dis non maintenant, il te redemandera plus tard. De toute façon, on passe notre temps à les aider, alors est-ce que tu es toujours étranger à cette meute ?

Le loup garou médita les paroles de son meilleur ami.

— En plus, t'as entendu ? Derek dit que je fais partie de la meute !

— Je me demande si c'était pas un argument pour que j'accepte, soupira Scott.

— On s'en fiche. Le principal, c'est qu'il l'ait dit ! Du coup, il ne peut plus revenir sur sa parole. Ça veut dire que je peux vous accompagner pendant vos entraînements. Euh ... En tant que spectateur, hein ? Je tiens pas à me faire casser quelque chose. J'ai de la ressource, mais pas assez pour lutter contre des loups garous !

— Tu sais quoi, Stiles ? Je suis sûre que toute la meute ne fait pas le poids contre toi !

— Tu sais quoi, Scott ? Tu dis n'importe quoi !

Les garçons continuèrent de parler quelques instants, avant que Stiles ne se lance dans un long monologue sur ses capacités potentielles à vaincre les loups garous et que son meilleur ami ne s'endorme en plein milieu.


	4. Chapitre 4

Le réveil sonna pour la quatrième fois de la matinée. Stiles sortit un bras de sous sa couette et appuya sur le bouton de report de sonnerie, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller.

Le lundi matin était toujours difficile, mais à trois semaines des vacances scolaires, se lever à 7h lui semblait une épreuve insurmontable. Il réussit à soulever une paupière mais ne fit pas mine de sortir de son lit. La lumière du jour filtrait à travers ses volets, chassant la pénombre de la pièce. L'adolescent apercevait sa corbeille débordant de papiers de bonbons, ses affaires de la veille qui traînaient non loin de son lit, son sac de cours jeté négligemment dans un coin de sa chambre.

Le réveil s'enclencha une nouvelle fois et le jeune garçon poussa un long soupir découragé. Il se redressa ce qui fit glisser sa couette de ses épaules et resta sur les genoux le temps que son cerveau finisse d'émerger.

Il avait fait un rêve au goût de cookies tout juste sorti du four. Stiles avait du mal à se rappeler précisément les détails de son songe, mais il se doutait qu'il était lié à sa mère. Le garçon se passa la main sur le visage pour chasser les dernières brides de sommeil et se leva.

Il choisit un jean et un T-shirt au hasard dans sa penderie, se rendit dans la salle de bains et fit une toilette rapide. Après avoir enfilé ses affaires, l'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable et son cœur loupa un battement. Sept heures quarante-trois. Et il avait cours à huit heures.

L'adrénaline envahit son cœur et il se précipita dans la cuisine pour se saisir d'un paquet de cookies. Le garçon se chaussa en quatrième vitesse, attrapa ses clés de voiture, ouvrit la porte et se rappela qu'il avait oublié son sac de cours. En trois bonds, Stiles était de retour dans sa chambre, un cookie dans la bouche. Trente secondes plus tard, il était en train de démarrer sa jeep bleue, qui renâcla un peu avant de vrombir.

**# #**

C'est en se garant sur un parking presque désert à 7h58 que Stiles se rappela enfin que leur prof de littérature était exceptionnellement absente ce lundi matin. Le garçon se maudit. Comment avait-il pu oublier un détail de cette importance ? Leur prof leur avait même fait rattraper cette séance un mercredi après-midi, au grand désespoir de la classe !

L'adolescent donna un coup de main rageur sur son volant. Il avait perdu une heure de sommeil et avait même frôlé la crise cardiaque pour être à l'heure à un cours qui avait été annulé. Le garçon attrapa son téléphone portable dans le but d'envoyer un message assassin à Scott qui n'avait pas pris la peine de lui rappeler l'absence de leur professeur.

Pendant qu'il tapait son texto, une ombre grandit devant sa fenêtre et toqua contre le carreau. Stiles sursauta vivement et eut un mouvement de recul avant de reconnaître les yeux bleus et la tignasse frisée d'Isaac. L'adolescent lui fit signe de baisser sa vitre.

— Je t'ai fait peur ? J'entends ton cœur tambouriner contre tes côtes.

— Ah ... Euh ... Tu m'as surpris, tempéra Stiles, gêné d'avoir été aussi effrayé.

— Tu as des miettes autour de la bouche et sur le T-shirt, signala le loup garou.

Son interlocuteur se passa rapidement la main sur la bouche et épousseta d'un geste large ses affaires.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ? Je pensais que la prof de litté était absente.

— C'est bien le cas. Mais j'avais oublié, admit piteusement le garçon aux cheveux courts.

Isaac lui fit un sourire compatissant.

— Scott ne te l'avait pas rappelé ?

— Bin, justement, j'étais en train de lui écrire pour l'engueuler !

Stiles désigna son téléphone et le loup garou frisé hocha la tête avant de murmurer en baissant les yeux.

— Tu sais, je ne compte pas te le voler.

L'adolescent fixa Isaac avec de grands yeux surpris et s'empressa de répondre :

— Oh, mais ... Scott n'est pas à moi ! Enfin, je veux dire, c'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble. On est amis, juste amis, c'est un peu comme un frère, tu vois, donc ce serait bizarre si on sortait ensemble, ouais, ce serait vraiment ... Bizarre !

Le garçon tenta de ricaner mais il émit un bruit plus proche de l'étranglement que de l'éclat de rire.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je sais bien que vous êtes amis. Mais on passe pas mal de temps ensemble, alors tu pourrais penser que j'essaie de vous éloigner l'un de l'autre.

— Ha ! Ha ! T'inquiète, y a pas de problème, assura Stiles, mal à l'aise. Scott n'est pas ma propriété. Il traîne avec qui il veut !

— Tu sais, Scott est le membre de la meute avec lequel je m'entends le mieux, avoua timidement le loup garou. Depuis que Boyd et Erica sortent ensemble, je me sens un peu à part. Et puis Derek ... C'est Derek ! Il dit toujours qu'il est là pour nous, mais je me vois mal me confier à lui !

L'adolescent aux cheveux courts grimaça.

— Je veux bien te croire.

— C'est pour ça que j'aime bien être avec Scott. Il m'écoute et puis, on se comprend, tous les deux. Mais je ne veux surtout pas que notre amitié compromette la vôtre.

Le garçon frisé avait baissé les yeux au sol et Stiles lui tapota l'épaule.

— T'inquiète, vieux ! Y a pas de souci, je te jure. Au pire, on a qu'à se faire un calendrier pour se le partager : tu l'as les nuits de pleine lune, et moi le reste du temps !

Le loup garou releva la tête et adressa un sourire complice à son interlocuteur.

— Tu es vraiment un pote formidable, Stiles.

Le garçon se sentit gêné et chercha quoi répondre. Le regard d'Isaac se fixa tout d'un coup sur un point derrière son épaule. Stiles se retourna et aperçut Danny, qui descendait de sa voiture.

— Euh ... Il y a un problème avec ... Danny ?

Le lycanthrope s'ébroua et reposa son attention sur l'adolescent qui lui faisait face.

— Non, aucun. C'est juste qu'il est l'heure que j'aille en cours de bio. J'étais content de discuter avec toi, Stiles. Vraiment. On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

— Derek a dit hier que je faisais partie de la meute, donc je vais pas me gêner pour venir vous voir souvent !

— Sérieux ? Cool ! Bon, je file en cours. A plus, Stiles.

— A plus, Isaac, fit le garçon en regardant le loup garou s'éloigner.

Il finit de taper son texto, assurant à Scott que c'est un traître et l'exhortant à se dépêcher d'arriver au lycée. L'adolescent attrapa son sac et quitta sa voiture. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« J'y crois pas ! Stiles, un jour tu oublieras ta tête ! Je finis de me préparer, j'arrive dans vingt minutes au bahut. »

Non seulement son meilleur ami était un traître, mais en plus, il se payait sa tête. Pendant qu'il cherchait ses affaires dans son casier, Stiles se promit de ne plus lui parler de toute la journée.

**# #**

Bien entendu, l'adolescent fut incapable de tenir sa promesse. A peine Scott était-il arrivé qu'il ressentit le besoin impératif de lui raconter n'importe quoi, pourvu que ça promette une longue conversation.

Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'ils étaient en cours avec Harris et que celui-ci punissait sans état d'âme le moindre chuchotement ? Stiles adorait tenter le diable. Il avait développé des techniques sophistiquées pour discuter avec son meilleur ami et pouvait se vanter d'être un expert pour envoyer un texto sans regarder son clavier.

Ils sortirent de classe sans avoir été collé, pour la plus grande fierté de Stiles et au grand soulagement de Scott, qui avait rendez-vous avec Allison après l'entraînement de crosse.

La journée fila à toute vitesse et dès que la sonnerie retentit à 15h, les deux amis filèrent vers les vestiaires. En chemin, ils croisèrent Lydia et Allison.

— On vient vous admirer, les garçons, annonça la jolie brune après avoir plaqué un gros baiser sur la joue de son amoureux.

— Vous allez surtout admirer Scott, railla Stiles. Comme le coach ne me fait jamais jouer, il considère comme secondaire que je participe de façon active aux entraînements.

Allison décerna un sourire compatissant au jeune garçon et Lydia lui tapota le bras.

— L'essentiel, c'est de participer, voulut-elle le réconforter.

— Un peu comme pour ton concours ? ironisa Stiles.

La jeune brune ouvrit de grands yeux et voulut faire signe à son ami de se taire mais le mal était fait. Des paillettes se mirent à briller dans les yeux de la jeune rousse qui énuméra toutes les caractéristiques du complexe mis en jeu par son magazine de mode favori.

— Elle ne parle plus que de ça, se plaignit à voix basse Allison.

Son amoureux lui serra l'épaule pour lui afficher son soutien et lui embrassa les cheveux. Le groupe finit par se séparer, les filles se rendant dans les gradins pendant que les garçons allaient se changer dans les vestiaires.

Stiles s'assit sur le banc à côté de Matt et le salua.

— Prêt pour passer encore un après-midi en tant que figurant ? grimaça le jeune garçon aux cheveux courts.

Matt lui fit un sourire timide. Les deux garçons discutaient parfois sur le banc de touche, lorsque les entraînements leur paraissaient trop longs. Il était rare qu'ils participent aux séances en entier. Le coach Finstock leur faisait suivre l'échauffement avant de les recaler avec d'autres joueurs sur le côté, pendant qu'il s'occupait d'entraîner les joueurs sélectionnés pour participer au prochain match. Parfois, il se servait d'eux pour aller chercher les balles perdues ou la trousse de secours. Et quand ça l'énervait trop de les voir « tirer au flanc », il les envoyait faire des tours de terrains.

— J'adore me sentir inutile. Bientôt, le coach va finir par nous proposer de servir de pom-pom girls, continua Stiles.

— Ne le dis pas trop fort, s'inquiéta le photographe en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours pour vérifier que Finstock n'était pas dans le coin. Tu pourrais lui donner de mauvaises idées. Pervers et dérangé comme il l'est ...

— Pourtant, je suis sûr que tu serais hyper mignon en jupe ! le nargua Scott en enfilant son maillot.

— Stiles, en jupe ? Je ne savais pas qu'il était travesti à ces heures perdues. Tu travailles dans quel club ? intervint Jackson, qui ne ratait pas une occasion pour se moquer des autres.

— Pourquoi ? C'est un job qui t'intéresse ? répliqua sarcastiquement Stiles.

— Non. Mais je suis sûre que Lydia adorerait t'accompagner faire du shopping, entre copines.

L'adolescent blond toisa son camarade qui baissa les yeux, mouché. Depuis qu'il était revenu avec la jeune fille rousse et qu'il avait appris l'amour secret que Stiles nourrissait pour sa copine, il ne se gênait pas pour le narguer.

Isaac donna un coup d'épaule au jeune Whittemore pour le bousculer.

— Ce sont les vestiaires des garçons ici. Ceux des filles sont tout au bout du couloir, Jackson.

Le loup garou frisé toisa l'ancien kanima et la tension s'accrut d'un cran. Les deux garçons ne s'appréciaient pas du tout. Jackson avait l'horrible manie de se prendre pour le chef des bêtas, alors qu'il était le dernier arrivé. Certes, l'adolescent était intelligent et fort. Mais Isaac ne supportait pas l'air hautain qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arborer à toute heure de la journée.

— C'est à moi que tu dis ça, lopette ?

— Un problème avec les lopettes ?

Danny s'interposa entre Isaac et Jackson.

— Non. Aucun.

Le garçon blond s'éloigna en pestant. Le gardien de l'équipe de crosse soupira.

— Désolé. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

— Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, marmonna l'adolescent frisé. Et moi, je crois qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait.

Danny eut une moue gênée.

— Tu sais, il est surtout jaloux parce que toi et Scott ... Enfin, depuis cette année, vous vous êtes plutôt bien débrouillés. Alors, il n'est plus le seul joueur vedette et ça l'embête. Il aime bien ... Tu sais ... Etre sous les feux de la rampe.

— Qu'il en veuille à Scott et moi, je m'en fiche. Mais il s'en prend même à Stiles.

— Oh, ce n'est rien, assura le concerné. J'ai l'habitude !

Le gardien se frotta le bout du nez et sembla prêt à ajouter autre chose, mais l'arrivée du coach Finstock l'empêcha de parler.

Stiles donna un coup de coude à Matt.

— C'est parti pour un nouvel entraînement sur le banc de touche. Remarque, on pourra tirer profiter de cette séance pour décider de quelle couleur seront nos jupes de pom-pom boys !

**# #**

Matt et Stiles furent parmi les premiers joueurs prêts à sortir du vestiaire. Comme prévu, ils avaient attendus sur le côté juste après les échauffements. Ils avaient donc été les premiers sous la douche, bien qu'elle leur aurait été facultative, et par conséquent, ils avaient été les premiers habillés.

Les deux garçons attendaient Scott, qui finissaient de se préparer. Isaac les salua en passant et même Danny leur accorda un petit signe de la main.

L'adolescent brun finit par les rejoindre en s'excusant du temps qu'il avait mis. En sortant du lycée, Matt avisa Lydia et Allison qui attendait encore.

— Vous avez de la chance de fréquenter d'aussi belles filles ...

La bouche de Stiles se tordit en une mimique déçue.

— Lydia attend Jackson. Elle reste avec Allison parce que c'est sa copine. Et Allison attend juste Scott. Et comme je suis l'ami de Scott, elle me parle aussi. C'est tout. T'en fais pas, vieux. Je crains autant que toi sur ce coup !

Le photographe échangea un regard de connivence avec l'adolescent aux cheveux courts puis salua les deux garçons avant de s'éloigner pour rentrer chez lui. Allison trottina jusqu'à Scott avant de lui sauter au cou. Stiles fit une grimace agacée avant de donner une tape sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

— Stoppe tes effusions sentimentales, t'as d'la visite.

Il tendit le doigt en direction d'une Camaro noire et de son propriétaire, accoudé contre la portière.

— Oh. J'ai encore oublié.

— Quoi ? s'écria Stiles.

— Oublié quoi ? demanda Allison.

— Tu sais, la réponse que je devais lui donner.

Allison plissa les yeux pour réfléchir.

— Ah oui, je me souviens, finit-elle par se rappeler. Bon, je vous laisse discuter alors. Appelle-moi quand tu seras disponible.

La jeune fille embrassa son copain une dernière fois et adressa un signe de la main à Stiles avant de retourner discuter avec Lydia. Scott suivit des yeux son amoureuse jusqu'à ce que Stiles lui flanque un bon coup de coude dans les côtes.

— C'est pas le tout, mais faudrait peut-être ne pas faire attendre M. Hale trop longtemps ?


	5. Chapitre 5

Scott et Stiles s'approchèrent de Derek, qui avait un visage fermé.

— Il faut que j'arrache la réponse de ta gorge avec mes dents ? demanda l'alpha.

— Je t'ai attendu hier soir ! se défendit Scott. Mais tu n'es pas venu.

— Pardon ?

Le jeune loup garou écarta largement les bras, en signe d'incompréhension.

— Tu ne devais pas passer chez moi ?

— Il n'en a jamais été question !

— Ah bon ? Je pensais qu'on s'était donné rendez-vous dans ma chambre.

— Pas du tout.

Derek semblait vraiment énervé et Stiles tenta de se rappeler si oui ou non, les deux loups garous avaient décidé d'un endroit où se retrouver dimanche soir.

— Bon, dans tous les cas, ma réponse est oui.

L'alpha, qui semblait sur le point de sortir de ses gonds, resta bouche-bée. Un air de surprise totale se peignit sur son visage et il eut du mal à reprendre une contenance.

— Que ... Tu ... Tu intègres la meute ?

— Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? expliqua Scott. On est tout le temps fourré dans les ennuis ensemble. Et puis, si tu considères Stiles comme un membre de la meute, alors, je me vois mal continuer à me proclamer comme un loup garou à part.

Derek lança un bref coup d'œil au seul humain du trio, comme s'il venait juste de se souvenir qu'il avait en effet avoué qu'il le considérait comme un des leurs. Celui-ci fit une grimace, comme pour signifier qu'il n'y était pour rien.

— Je pense que tu as fait un bon choix, Scott. Bienvenue dans la meute.

— J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé en choisissant de te faire confiance, Derek, répliqua le jeune garçon. J'espère que tu seras un bon alpha.

La mâchoire du jeune homme se crispa et après avoir fait un signe de tête aux garçons, il grimpa dans sa voiture et démarra, les laissant en plan sur le parking du lycée.

Stiles poussa un sifflement d'admiration.

— C'est une impression ou alors, tu lui as vraiment mis la pression ?

**# #**

La semaine s'écoula, trop lentement au goût de Stiles. Il lui semblait que chaque cours durait deux fois plus de temps que prévu. Trois fois, en ce qui concernait les cours de Harris.

De plus, en dehors du lycée, le garçon aidait Scott à réviser ses examens de fin de semestre, afin qu'il ne les rate pas. L'adolescent était content de pouvoir aider son meilleur ami mais cela réduisait son temps libre. Quant à Lydia, elle était devenue insupportable, même pour Stiles. Dès que les garçons l'apercevaient dans un couloir, ils se dépêchaient de changer de direction avant qu'elle ne les remarque.

La jeune rousse était totalement obsédée par son concours. Plus le jour du résultat approchait, plus elle devenait hystérique. Les deux amis auraient pu citer toutes les qualités de l'hôtel, de la douceur des draps jusqu'à la qualité de l'eau des douches, en passant par le raffinement des plats et le confort du sauna. C'est à peine si Lydia ne connaissait pas les diplômes de chaque membre du personnel.

Scott et Stiles plaignaient sérieusement Allison, qui devait supporter tous les jours son amie en classe, et qui devait certainement souhaiter plus que n'importe qui que les résultats du concours arrivent.

 

**# #**

Le vendredi tant désiré se profila enfin. Stiles et Scott retrouvèrent Allison pour la pause du midi. L'adolescent aux cheveux courts était particulièrement content du déjeuner car ils servaient de la pizza au fromage, sa préférée. Alors qu'il engloutissait un bout de sa part de pizza surmontée de quelques frites, Lydia débarqua dans le réfectoire.

Elle balaya du regard le self, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la table des garçons et d'Allison. La jeune fille s'avança d'un pas décidé vers eux.

Stiles tourna la tête vers Scott.

— Elle n'a quand même pas gagné son concours ?

Son meilleur ami haussa les épaules et Allison secoua la tête, un air d'ignorance sur le visage. Le trio ne tarda pas à être fixé. Lydia posa violemment son téléphone portable devant Stiles.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? articula-t-elle très distinctement, la voix basse, tremblante de fureur contenue.

L'adolescent lança un regard perdu à son meilleur ami, qui lui fit une grimace qu'il voulait encourageante. Il se saisit du téléphone et regarda ce que l'écran affichait.

Il s'agissait de la page web du magazine « Girly & Fashion ». Un sous-titre précisait que l'onglet ouvert donnait le résultat du concours.

Stiles manqua s'étrangler en voyant son nom inscrit sous la phrase « Et notre fabuleux gagnant est ».

 

**# #**

— Mec, comment c'est possible ? chuchota Scott.

Stiles haussa les épaules et fit la moue. Ils étaient en cours d'économie et Finstock était en train de leur parler de l'inflation des prix et de ses conséquences.

— Tu es sûr que tu n'aurais pas envoyé ta candidature, sans faire exprès ?

— Bien sûr que non ! s'énerva l'adolescent aux cheveux courts. Je sais encore ce que je fais ! Les seuls concours auxquels je participe se déroulent sur Internet et il s'agit d'exterminer le plus de vampires possibles, pas de gagner un séjour dans un palace !

— Ok, ok. Je te crois, souffla son meilleur ami. Mais quelqu'un a bien dû le faire à ta place. Ton nom ne s'est pas inscrit tout seul à ce concours !

— Ou alors, il y a une fille, quelque part aux Etats-Unis, qui porte les mêmes nom et prénom que moi ?

— Et elle habiterait dans le même état que nous ? Je te rappelle que c'était marqué Californie en dessous de ton nom !

— Oh, ça ne peut pas être moi, gémit Stiles en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Son meilleur ami lui jeta un regard en biais, attendant que Finstock tourne la tête de l'autre côté de la classe pour reprendre leur discussion.

— Attends, ce n'est pas la mort, cette récompense ! C'est même sacrément génial, je trouve.

— Tu trouves ? Tu TROUVES ? s'écria Stiles à voix basse. Non mais attends, réfléchis ! Lydia va me détester ! Elle voulait tellement gagner ce concours !

— Bah, elle disait qu'il y avait au moins trois places. T'auras qu'à lui en donner une.

— Bien sûr. Et j'inviterais Jackson aussi, persifla le jeune garçon. Comme ça, je leur tiendrais la chandelle pendant un mois.

Scott sourit en imaginant le tableau puis son visage se crispa.

— Quoi ? s'inquiéta aussitôt son meilleur ami.

Le loup garou lui désigna la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parking d'un mouvement de tête.

— Je crois que c'est vraiment toi qui l'as gagné, ce concours.

Stiles se tourna lentement vers la vitre et se figea d'horreur.

Une horde de journalistes, micro à la main, cameramen à l'affut, commençait à s'installer sur le parking, encerclant les portes du lycée.

L'adolescent aux cheveux courts jeta un regard à la pendule. Il leur restait vingt minutes de cours.

Vingt minutes avant sa descente en enfer.

La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé ...

 

**# #**

Alors que les minutes d'un vendredi après-midi lui semblaient d'ordinaire très longues, Stiles eut la désagréable surprise de les trouver très courtes. Il avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur le reste du cours, son regard partagé entre l'aiguille de la pendule qui avançait inexorablement et les journalistes qui s'étalaient sur le parking.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il prit un maximum de temps pour ranger ses affaires, faisant des gestes délibérément lents pour glisser son trieur dans son sac.

— Bilinski, ma grand-mère bouge plus vite que toi ! finit par s'énerver Finstock, qui attendait les garçons pour pouvoir fermer la salle. Et je te signale qu'elle ...

— ... Est morte, terminèrent les deux adolescents à sa place.

— Exactement ! Alors dégage tes fesses de cette classe !

Scott lança un regard compatissant à son meilleur ami quand ils sortirent enfin de classe. Stiles faisait les pas les plus petits possible et le loup garou n'osait pas lui signaler qu'ils étaient presque à l'arrêt.

Lydia surgit soudain devant eux, les poings sur les hanches, les lèvres pincées. Stiles ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, puis lâcha d'une voix saccadée :

— Lydia, hum, écoute ... Je ... Je suis ... Désolé, je te jure, je ... Je n'ai jamais, jamais, JAMAIS participé à ce concours, et je te promets ... C'est juste ... Une immense erreur et je vais aller leur dire !

Le jeune garçon désigna l'entrée du doigt, comme pour souligner ses propos.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'étonna Lydia. On s'en fiche de savoir pourquoi c'est toi qui a été sélectionné. Je veux dire, ça aurait dû être moi, bien entendu, mais le fait est que les journalistes sont venus pour toi.

La jeune fille détailla Stiles du regard, tira sur sa chemise pour la remettre droite, passa la main sur son T-shirt pour retirer quelques plis, puis l'attrapa par le bras.

— Tu devrais faire l'affaire, même si j'aurais aimé avoir le temps de te choisir des vêtements digne de ce nom ! soupira la jeune rousse. Bon, allons-y.

Et elle se dirigea à grands pas vers les portes du lycée, traînant un Stiles effaré. Le jeune garçon se retourna pour quémander du regard de l'aide de la part de son meilleur ami, mais Scott écarta les bras en grimaçant pour lui dire qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

 

**# #**

Ils atteignirent le parking beaucoup trop vite au goût de Stiles. Le couloir du lycée n'était-il pas plus long normalement ? En tout cas, quand il le remontait en courant les jours où il était en retard, il lui semblait interminable.

La lumière du jour le fit battre des paupières plusieurs fois. Il retint sa respiration avant de constater qu'on ne semblait pas lui accorder d'attention particulière. Les journalistes étaient en train de discuter entre eux pendant que les cameramen réglaient leurs caméras.

Pendant un instant, l'adolescent caressa l'espoir de pouvoir rejoindre sa jeep et de filer se réfugier chez lui en toute tranquillité. Les doigts de Lydia agrippant plus fort son bras le ramenèrent à la réalité. La jeune fille se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers une femme en tailleur, entraînant Stiles dans son sillage.

— C'est Rozen Hotch, la rédactrice en chef de « Girly & Fashion », glissa-t-elle dans un souffle. N'oublie pas de sourire et de paraître décontracté. Je m'occupe du reste.

L'adolescent aux cheveux courts n'eut même pas le temps de tenter de s'enfuir. Ils étaient déjà face à Rozen Hotch. Celle-ci tourna ses lunettes de soleil vers eux et avant que Stiles ait pu empêcher Lydia de parler, la rousse le présenta dans un sourire des plus ravissants :

— Voici Stiles Stilinski, votre grand gagnant.

Un moment de flottement parcourut l'assemblée de journalistes et le jeune garçon souhaita de jamais s'être levé ce matin-là. Puis, sans trop avoir vu comme cela s'était produit, il se retrouva encerclé par des caméras qui pointaient leurs objectifs sur lui et des micros se tendirent sous son nez.

— Stiles, mon cher ami, le salua Rozen en le prenant dans ses bras d'un mouvement familier.

L'adolescent se mordit la langue très fort pour éviter de dire qu'il serait au courant s'il avait des amies du genre de la rédactrice en chef. Ecrasé contre son épaule, il se demanda s'il s'était déjà senti plus gêné. Le parfum de la femme lui emplit les narines. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà senti cette odeur.

Rozen finit par s'écarter de lui et se tourna vers les caméras.

— Voici le jeune homme qui a remporté le concours organisé par notre fabuleux magazine.

Sa voix était snob et Stiles se força à ne pas prendre un air blasé.

— Qui vas-tu choisir d'emmener avec toi, mon chou ? Ta petite amie, certainement ?

La rédactrice s'effaça légèrement pour que Lydia apparaisse enfin. La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur le sol, mimant la gêne.

— Stiles et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. Il s'agit en fait de mon meilleur ami, déclara-t-elle.

— Oh, j'adore les histoires d'amitié ! s'extasia Rozen. Racontez-nous !

— Et bien, nous nous connaissons depuis le primaire ...

La jeune fille se tourna vers Stiles, rejetant en arrière ses cheveux de façon tout à fait mutine. La bouche en cœur, elle attendit qu'il réponde.

— Euh ... Depuis le CE2, réussit à chuchoter le jeune garçon, mal à l'aise.

— Exactement ! repris Lydia. Nous sommes inséparables et même ma grande histoire d'amour avec le capitaine de l'équipe de crosse du lycée, Jackson Whittemore, n'a pas réussi à gâcher notre amitié.

— C'est tellement adorable, soupira la rédactrice, une main sur le cœur. Et comment l'idée de participer au concours de notre fabuleux magazine est-elle venue à ton esprit, Stiles ? As-tu une passion cachée pour la mode ?

L'adolescent fixa d'un air incrédule la femme qui lui faisait face. Etait-elle réellement en train d'insinuer qu'il était gay ? Malgré la multitude d'idées qui se bousculait sous sa tête, le garçon fut incapable de formuler une réponse cohérente et il se contenta d'écouter Lydia babiller sur leur soit disant amitié de toujours.

— Il n'est pas vraiment très intéressé par la mode. J'ai bien peur d'être la responsable de sa sélection, annonça-t-elle en riant. Je suis une très grande fan de votre magazine, que je trouve tout bonnement génial ! Je n'arrête pas d'en parler à Stiles, n'est-ce pas ? Quand j'ai su que vous alliez organiser un concours, je me suis tout de suite inscrite ! Et j'en ai bien entendu parlé avec Stiles, avec qui je partage tout, absolument tout. Comme il savait que ce concours me tenait vraiment à cœur, il a envoyé sa propre candidature pour me donner une chance supplémentaire de gagner. Il faut croire que sa technique a été payante.

Rozen joignit ses mains devant son visage, feignant d'être émue par leur histoire. Stiles se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas cherché les ennuis, c'était les ennuis qui le trouvaient ! Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus gênant dans cette affaire : le fait d'avoir été désigné vainqueur du concours d'un magazine de mode féminine ou que Lydia invente de toutes pièces une formidable amitié entre eux alors qu'elle avait passé la majorité de sa vie à l'ignorer ?

Il aperçut, derrière la ronde des journalistes, Scott qui lui adressait des signes d'encouragements et Allison qui lui lançait un regard compatissant. Le garçon sentit son moral remonter légèrement. Au moins, ses vrais amis l'aideraient à surmonter toute la honte que cette histoire allait engendrer.

L'adolescent se reconcentra sur ce que disait la rédactrice en chef lorsque celle-ci posa une main sur son épaule droite. Son parfum lui parvint une nouvelle fois au nez et il eut un déclic.

— Plume d'Ange, murmura-t-il.

— Pardon ? fit Rozen en battant des cils.

— Votre parfum. C'est Plume d'Ange.

La rédactrice écarquilla les yeux et sembla poser sur lui un regard neuf, perdant un peu de snobisme.

— C'est exact. Vous êtes un connaisseur !

— C'était le parfum de ma mère, avoua Stiles dans un souffle.

— Oh ! Comme c'est mignon ! Elle doit sûrement être en train de vous regarder, à l'heure qu'il est !

— Non, je ne crois pas.

Le regard de Stiles se voila de chagrin mais Rozen ne parut pas le remarquer. Elle tapa dans ses mains, l'air très fière de ce qu'elle allait annoncer.

— Il est maintenant l'heure de vous remettre votre prix !

Un assistant lui glissa une grande enveloppe brune dans les mains. La rédactrice offrit son plus beau sourire aux cameramen, tournant le dos aux deux adolescents.

— J'ai voulu que « Girly & Fashion » soit à mon image : classe, raffiné et intelligent. Sans oublier d'être généreux. C'est pourquoi je ne vais pas offrir à notre ami Stiles une place, ni deux places, ni trois places.

La femme laissa planer un instant de suspens puis déchira l'enveloppe avant d'en sortir une liasse de billets.

— Toute l'équipe de « Girly & Fashion » est ravie d'annoncer que ce sont bien onze personnes qui pouront accompagner notre fabuleux gagnant, Stiles Stilinski, durant son séjour au Complexe du Paradis !


	6. Chapitre 6

     Stiles hésitait entre mourir de faim ou mourir de honte.  
  
     La matinée du samedi était déjà bien avancée mais l'adolescent n'avait pas la force de sortir de son lit. Scott lui avait donné rendez-vous au hangar désaffecté occupé par la meute de Derek mais le garçon savait que s'il s'y rendait, il serait la cible des moqueries des loups garous.  
  
     Stiles ne se rappelait plus très bien ce qu'il s'était passé après que Rozen ait annoncé qu'il avait gagné douze places dans le complexe. La rédactrice l'avait à nouveau pris dans ses bras et son parfum avait fait renaître des souvenirs déchirants dans la mémoire du garçon.  
  
     Il n'était plus contre Rozen mais contre sa mère. Elle lui souhaitait une bonne journée d'école, l'autorisant à aller chez Scott après les cours, à condition qu'il ne rentre pas tard. Il se souvenait du goût des cookies tout juste sortis du four, qui fondent sur la langue. Il revoyait ses parents attablés en face de lui. Sa mère qui le taquinait avec Lydia.  
  
     Comme un automate, l'adolescent avait remercié la rédactrice, s'était saisi de l'enveloppe et dès que l'attention s'était détournée de lui, il avait foncé jusqu'à sa jeep, sans un regard pour Lydia ou Scott, et était rentré chez lui.  
  
     Son meilleur ami lui avait envoyé des textos pour savoir si ça allait et Stiles avait répondu ironiquement qu'il voulait mourir de honte seul dans son coin. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le concours qui perturbait le garçon, mais bel et bien les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient.  
  
     Il n'avait rien dit à Scott. Comme il n'avait rien dit à son père, qui était venu le voir dans sa chambre une fois rentré du boulot. Le garçon avait assuré qu'il était juste très gêné d'avoir gagné le séjour car il allait devoir passer une semaine à subir les railleries du lycée, pour avoir osé participer au concours d'un magazine de filles. Tout le monde avait mordu à l'hameçon et personne n'avait soupçonné la vraie raison du trouble qui lui serrait le cœur.  
  
     Stiles se secoua pour éviter de repenser une fois encore à sa mère. Il avait déjà passé la nuit à pleurer, étouffant ses sanglots dans son oreiller. Il voulait éviter que sa couette ne lui serve de mouchoir pour le reste de la journée.  
  
     L'adolescent examina le dernier message de Scott, qui lui donnait rendez-vous à midi pour un barbecue avec le reste de la meute. Il voulut refuser. Il préférait décrépir dans sa chambre plutôt que de devoir essuyer les moqueries des loups garous. Scott, Isaac et Boyd seraient sûrement sympas et feraient peut être semblant de rien. Derek n'en avait certainement rien à faire, mais Erica, Peter et surtout Jackson ne manqueraient pas de l'aligner.  
  
     Stiles allait donc décliner l'invitation quand il se rappela que le frigo était vide. Son père lui avait demandé de faire les courses après ses cours de la veille car lui-même n'aurait pas le temps, mais le garçon avait totalement oublié. Dépité, il tenta de se convaincre qu'il pouvait passer une journée sans manger jusqu'à ce que son estomac proteste dans un gargouillis particulièrement bruyant.  
  
     Avec un soupir, l'adolescent confirma sa présence au barbecue.  
  


**# @ #**

 

     Stiles poussa la porte du hangar, qui pivota en grinçant.  
  
     — Plus discret, tu meurs !  
  
     Au moins, les loups garous étaient prévenus de son arrivée. L'adolescent avança dans le hangar et se dirigea vers une annexe qui jouxtait le bâtiment. Il traversa le rideau de lanières de plastique et découvrit que la meute était déjà au complet.  
  
     Jackson avait amené son ordinateur portable et Erica était penchée sur son épaule pour regarder l'écran. Boyd, Isaac et Scott étaient assis dans un canapé défoncé. Stiles chercha Lydia du regard mais la jeune fille n'était pas là. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert l'existence du kanima, la meute avait décidé de lui révéler la vérité et il était courant qu'elle se rende au hangar pour passer du temps avec son petit ami. Derek avait été difficile à convaincre mais il avait fini par plier devant la majorité.  
  
     — Hey ! Stiles ! le salua Scott.  
     — Regardez qui voilà, railla Jackson. Miss Gagnante du Concours !  
     — La ferme, Jackson, soupira Stiles.  
     — On était justement en train de te regarder briller sous les projecteurs, ricana le blond en décalant son ordi pour que tout le monde puisse voir l'écran.  
  
     L'adolescent aux cheveux courts n'avait même pas eu la curiosité d'aller voir le résultat de son interview. A vrai dire, il fallait avouer qu'il préférait ne pas savoir. Parfois, l'ignorance était un meilleur choix que la connaissance. Et à son sens, c'était une situation où il valait mieux ignorer la vérité.  
  
     Stiles reconnut tout de suite le passage. Lydia, la bouche en cœur, était en train d'inventer leur prétendue amitié. Il ne se trouva pas si mal à l'écran, même s'il était clair qu'il voulait être partout, sauf là où il était. Quant à Rozen, la rédactrice de « Girly & Fashion », elle faisait encore plus fausse qu'en vrai.  
  
     — Heureusement que Lydia était là pour parler à ta place, ricana Jackson. Sans elle, tu serais passé pour un crétin. Enfin, tu aurais eu l'air plus crétin que d'habitude.  
  
     Erica lança un sourire narquois à Stiles. Mais le garçon n'écoutait déjà plus. Rozen venait de poser la main sur son épaule. L'odeur de son parfum lui revint aussitôt en tête tandis que le visage de sa mère s'imprimait devant ses yeux.  
  
     « Plume d'Ange. »  
  
     — Arrête la vidéo, Jackson ! s'écria Scott.  
  
     « Pardon ? »  
     — Pourquoi ? Elle est plutôt drôle !  
     — Arrête la vidéo, je te dis !  
  
     « Votre parfum. C'est Plume d'Ange. »  
  
     — Hé ! Pourquoi vous êtes énervés ? demanda Derek, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, suivi par Peter. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
     Jackson lança un regard surpris au loup garou et haussa un sourcil, sans se formaliser de l'intervention de son alpha.  
  
     — Et si je n'ai pas envie ?  
  
     « C'est exact ! Vous êtes un connaisseur ! »  
  
     — Je te dis d'arrêter la vidéo ! s'énerva Scott en s'élançant sur lui.  
  
     « C'était le parfum de ma mère. »  
  
     Scott rabattit l'écran de l'ordinateur mais il était trop tard. La phrase était sortie des hauts parleurs. Le loup garou se retint de taper sur le blond et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.  
  
     — Stiles ?  
  
     Le garçon était blanc comme un linge, le regard fixé sur l'ordinateur.  
  
     — Stiles ? appela de nouveau Scott.  
  
     L'adolescent aux cheveux courts fit un pas en arrière.  
  
     — Je ... Je dois y aller, murmura-t-il d'une voix hésitante.  
  
     Il fit lentement demi-tour, passa devant Derek et Peter et franchit le rideau de plastique, le dos raide, les poings serrés. Scott voulut s'élancer à sa suite mais l'alpha le retint par le bras.  
  
     — Pour la dernière fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**# @ #**

 

     Stiles n'eut pas la force d'aller bien loin. L'esprit vide, le corps tremblant, il s'effondra derrière un bus. L'adolescent posa son menton contre ses genoux qu'il avait ramené contre lui et entoura ses jambes de ses bras.  
  
     Plume d'Ange.  
  
     Son père avait offert ce parfum à sa mère pour leur anniversaire de mariage. Le dernier avant son décès. Sa mère l'adorait et le mettait tous les jours.  
  
     Plume d'Ange.  
  
     C'était fou la façon dont une simple odeur parvenait à le chambouler autant, à faire remonter des souvenirs à la surface.  
  
     Il ferma les yeux. Le sourire de sa mère s'afficha devant ses yeux, comme si elle était toujours vivante, attendant qu'il rentre des cours. Elle lui faisait souvent des cookies au goûter. Scott et lui se battaient toujours pour avoir le dernier.  
  
      — Maman, chuchota-t-il dans un souffle.  
  
     Un bruit de pas le fit sursauter et l'arracha à ses souvenirs. Derek apparut rapidement, tirant Jackson par le bras. Il s'arrêta devant Stiles qui leur lança un regard surpris.  
  
     — Excuse toi, ordonna sèchement l'alpha.  
  
     Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et l'adolescent aux cheveux courts s'empressa de balbutier :  
  
     — Oh ... Euh ... Pas la peine ! C'est ...  
     — Stiles, tu la fermes ! Jackson, je t'écoute.  
  
     Derek avait parlé d'une voix vibrante de colère. Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les excuses de Jackson.  
  
     — Je m'excuse de t'avoir montré la vidéo. Je ne pensais pas que ça te blesserait, marmonna le blond, bras croisés.  
  
     Stiles se mordit la lèvre et tenta de répondre d'un ton assuré.  
  
     — Pas de souci, vieux !  
  
     Le résultat n'était pas très convaincant. Sa voix tremblait un peu. L'alpha poussa Jackson assez violemment.  
  
     — Retourne voir les autres.  
  
     L'air furieux, le blond remit sa veste en jean correctement et repartit dans l'annexe. Un silence tendu s'abattit entre le loup garou et l'adolescent.  
  
     — Ça va ? finit par demander Derek de son habituel ton maussade.  
  
     Stiles hocha la tête.  
  
     — Il n'était pas obligé de s'excuser.  
     — Si. On ne plaisante pas avec la famille. Il devrait lui-même savoir combien ça fait mal.  
  
     Le jeune garçon lança un regard en biais à son aîné. Il avait presqu'oublié que Derek avait perdu toute sa famille. Comment faisait-il pour garder la tête haute ? Stiles n'avait perdu que sa mère et il n'était pas sûr de réussir à s'en remettre un jour. Etait-ce pour cette raison que l'alpha était toujours si morose ? La carapace de froideur qui l'enveloppait toujours n'était-elle finalement que la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée pour continuer à avancer ? Pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie ?  
  
     L'adolescent se sentit envahi par une vague d'admiration. Il se découvrait un respect tout nouveau pour Derek Hale et se promit de juger moins durement son sarcasme et son pessimisme. Après tout, Stiles avait fait la même chose que lui. Il avait soigneusement caché sa douleur sous une couche de faux sourire et de blagues, alors que son cœur saignait perpétuellement.  
  
     — On devrait retourner voir les autres, finit par dire l'alpha, arrachant le jeune garçon à ses pensées. Tel que je les connais, ils seraient capables de tout manger sans nous attendre.  
  


**# @ #**

 

     La fin de la journée se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, même si l'atmosphère était légèrement tendue au début du repas. Stiles avait fait semblant de rien et peu à peu, la meute avait ri de tout et de rien.  
  
     L'adolescent aux cheveux courts avait tout de même noté que plus personne n'avait abordé le sujet du concours. Ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas tellement. Il avait joué du bout des doigts avec les billets qui étaient dans la poche de son sweat sans oser lancer l'invitation pendant tout l'après-midi.  
  
     Alors que Jackson commençait à dire qu'il allait s'en aller, Stiles se jeta à l'eau.  
  
     — Qui veut venir avec moi au complexe cet été ?  
  
     Les regards se tournèrent d'un coup vers lui. Il se força à rire.  
  
     — Oh, allez ! Ne faîtes pas les étonnés. Vous saviez bien que j'allais vous proposer. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais onze places à distribuer !  
  
     L'adolescent sortit deux billets de sa poche et les tendit à Scott.  
  
     — Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine que je t'invite sans Allison ?  
  
     Le loup garou tendit la main et referma ses doigts sur les tickets.  
  
     — Merci, Stiles.  
     — Pas de quoi, vieux ! Les vacances sans mon meilleur ami, ça n'a pas de sens !  
  
     Le jeune garçon continua de distribuer les billets. Isaac ne dit rien mais après avoir fixé le ticket pendant quelques secondes, il lui lança un regard brillant qui valait tous les remerciements du monde. Stiles hésita un peu avant de tendre un billet à Jackson, mais il comptait inviter Lydia. Il n'avait donc pas vraiment le choix. Le loup garou prit les tickets et grogna un remerciement qui était tout, sauf sincère.  
  
     Erica, par contre, ne put retenir une exclamation de joie et sauta au cou de l'adolescent.  
  
     — Ca me faisait tellement envie ! Lydia nous a bassinés pendant des jours et des jours avec ce palace !  
  
     Boyd se contenta d'une poignée de mains mais Stiles savait qu'il n'avait jamais été très loquace et ne s'en formalisa pas. Le garçon prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers Derek et Peter.  
  
     — Je suppose que vous n'allez pas laisser la meute partir sans ses leaders ?  
  
     Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Peter qui se transforma en mimique déçue lorsque Derek prit la parole d'un ton sec :  
  
     — C'est formidable tout ça ! Sauf que je semble être le seul à avoir pensé que ce séjour est impossible. Il n'y a rien qui vous gêne dans cette histoire ?  
  
     Comme aucun loup garou ne répondait, l'alpha croisa les bras et asséna dans un grognement :  
  
     — Vous comptez faire comment pendant la pleine lune ? Vous promener gentiment dans l'hôtel, l'air de rien ? Bouffer les femmes de ménage qui auront le malheur de se trouver sur votre chemin ?  
  
     Les adolescents gardaient tous la tête baissée, l'air fautif. Stiles se sentait très gêné. Lui qui était si prévoyant envers Scott tous les mois n'avait pas du tout pensé au problème de la pleine lune.  
  
     — C'est un palace cinq étoiles, Derek ... tenta doucement Peter.  
     — Et alors ? Il pourrait bien avoir dix étoiles que je m'en contreficherai ! s'énerva son neveu. Ai-je besoin de vous rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques jours ?  
  
     Le silence tendu qui s'abattit sur le local signifiait que chacun se rappelait les récents évènements mais Derek sembla avoir besoin d'en parler à voix haute :  
  
     — Vous êtes devenus si frénétique que j'ai eu du mal à vous garder dans le hangar ! J'ai bien cru que vous alliez vous échapper dehors. Si ça avait été le cas, que se serait-il passé si un humain avait eu le malheur de croiser votre chemin ?  
  
     L'alpha se tourna vers Jackson :  
  
     — Tu étais le pire d'entre tous. Vu que c'était ta première lune en tant que loup-garou, je mets ça sur le compte de ta « jeunesse ». Mais Erica et Boyd ? Depuis le temps que je les ai mordus, je pensais qu'ils arriveraient à se contrôler mieux que ça. Pourtant, ils étaient pires que des louveteaux enragés !  
     — Heureusement que tu avais des renforts pour t'aider, souligna discrètement Peter.  
  
     Son neveu lui lança un regard en coin énervé.  
  
     — Sans Isaac, Scott et moi-même, tu aurais largement été débordé, insista l'oncle.  
     — C'est bien ce que je dis, cracha Derek. Je ne peux pas gérer leur transformation. Il est donc hors de question qu'ils aillent se prélasser un mois dans un hôtel.  
  
     L'air de rien, Peter passa sa main sur la table pour enlever des miettes imaginaires.  
  
     — A ce que je sache, Isaac et Scott sont invités à y aller alors qu'ils savent se contrôler.  
  
     L'alpha tenta de garder un visage parfaitement neutre mais on sentait parfaitement qu'il était extrêmement agacé par son oncle.  
  
      — Si eux deux veulent y aller, pourquoi pas ? Mais il est hors de question que Boyd, Erica et Jackson mettent un pied dans ce complexe.  
      — Moi aussi, je suis invité.  
     — Bordel, Peter, il te faut quoi ? Une autorisation signée de ma part ? s'écria Derek. Si ça t'amuse, vas-y. Je me débrouillerai tout seul ! C'est pas comme si c'était une nouveauté pour moi.  
      — Pourtant, tu as toi-même avoué que tu ne serais pas arrivé à gérer la situation lors de la dernière pleine lune.  
  
     Peter adressa un sourire contrit à son neveu et lui tapota le bras.  
  
     — Je ne vois donc qu'une solution ...  
     — Celle que j'ai déjà donné, le coupa l'alpha. Personne de la meute ne va dans cet hôtel !  
  
     Son oncle leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
     — Bon d'accord. Il y a deux solutions. La tienne et la mienne. Mon avis étant que nous y allions tous.  
  
     Les loups garous retinrent leur souffle. Derek semblait sur le point d'exploser et d'envoyer Peter valser contre un mur. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'énerver, son aîné justifia son opinion :  
  
     — A nous quatre, on est capable de gérer la transformation de Boyd, Erica et Jackson. Si nous en avons été capables ici, on le saura tout autant dans trois semaines, dans une confortable chambre d'hôtel. Qui sait ? Le luxe pourrait avoir une influence positive sur leur côté loup garou.  
  
     Stiles hésita mais ne put se retenir d'intervenir :  
  
     — Il y a un petit bosquet d'arbre dans lequel vous pourrez vous cacher au besoin. Et moi aussi, je pourrais vous aider !  
     — Certainement pas !  
  
     La voix de Derek avait claqué. L'adolescent prit un air boudeur.  
  
     — C'est moi qui me suis occupé de Scott lors de ces premières pleines lunes. Je pense avoir un peu d'expérience dans le domaine.  
     — Tu as bien de la chance de ne pas être encore mort. Il est hors de question que tu sois là lors de la prochaine pleine lune. C'est trop dangereux pour toi !  
  
     Peter se racla la gorge pour ramener l'attention sur lui et clore cette discussion.  
  
     — Bon, alors, que faisons-nous, Derek ? On y va ou pas ?  
  
     L'alpha poussa un soupir agacé et plongea dans ses pensées.  
  
     — Si ça peut te convaincre, ils ont des jacuzzis à bulles ...  
     — Peter ! rugit Derek.  
     — Moi, je dis ça, je dis rien ! s'excusa son oncle en levant les mains.  
  
     Son neveu lui jeta un regard noir avant de se lever.  
  
     — D'accord. On y va.  
  
     Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, le temps que l'information remonte au cerveau de chacun, puis la meute explosa de joie.  
  
     — Du calme ! aboya Derek. Vous avez intérêt de m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, sinon je vous ferai regretter d'être né !  
  
     Les loups garous promirent et commencèrent à programmer leur séjour. Peter posa une main sur l'épaule de son neveu qui se dégagea de son emprise.  
  
     — Je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes me narguer parce que tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais, ronchonna l'alpha.  
  
     Son oncle leva un sourcil, un sourire en coin.  
  
     — Je voulais simplement te dire que tu avais gagné des points auprès de tes bêtas. Ils vont beaucoup plus t'apprécier après ça.  
  
     Derek haussa les épaules.  
  
     — Je n'ai pas donné mon accord pour cette raison.  
  
     Peter lui tapota le dos.  
  
     — C'est bien pour ça que tu as gagné des points.


	7. Chapitre 7

    Stiles ouvrit en grand son sac de voyage et y entreposa plusieurs jeans.

 

    La semaine qui venait de s'écouler lui avait paru interminable. Les derniers jours de cours avaient toujours été particulièrement longs à son goût, mais savoir qu'un palace les attendait dès le premier juillet n'avait pas été pour accélérer le temps.

 

     Le groupe s'était régulièrement retrouvé sur le temps du midi pour parler du fantastique mois qui les attendait. Le vétérinaire Deaton, le patron de Scott, avait accepté que son employé prenne quatre semaines de congé et le jeune loup garou avait promis en échange de travailler deux fois plus à son retour.

 

     Lydia était, sans surprise, celle qui s'émerveillait le plus au sujet de leur prochain séjour. Le lundi matin, en arrivant au lycée, elle s'était plantée devant Stiles, poings sur les hanches. L'adolescent, qui farfouillait dans son casier, lui avait jeté un coup d'oeil surpris. La jeune fille l'avait attrapé par les bras pour le positionner face à elle et lui avait plaqué un énorme bisou sur chaque joue, lui laissant des traces de gloss au passage.

 

     — Jackson m'a donné le billet. Je suis flattée que tu aies pensé à moi pour t'accompagner.

     — Lydia ... avait bredouillé Stiles. C'était ton rêve. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas t'inviter. Je me serais senti mal de profiter de cette récompense sans toi.

 

     L'adolescente lui avait lancé un regard pénétrant.

 

     — C'est la seule raison qui te pousse à m'inviter ?

 

     Le garçon avait haussé les épaules, tentant de ne pas rougir.

 

     — Et bien ... J'ai invité Scott, qui invite Allison, et tu es aussi l'amie d'Allison. Et mon amie. Ça me semble être suffisant pour te donner une place. Une place que je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait pour gagner.

 

     Lydia n'avait rien ajouté mais lui avait souri tendrement, faisant louper un battement à l'adolescent. La jeune fille l'avait enlacé avant de lui coller une nouvelle trace de gloss sur la joue en l'embrassant.

 

     Scott s'était moqué de lui quand il était entré en classe, les joues brillantes, mais Stiles ne s'en était pas formalisé. Il planait sur un petit nuage et les moqueries de son meilleur ami ne l'avaient pas atteint.

 

     La rousse n'avait plus tenté de l'embrasser depuis mais elle n'avait pas cessé de vanter les mérites de l'hôtel à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble au lycée.

 

     — Tais-toi ou tu vas tous nous dégouter avant l'heure ! menaçait Jackson à tout bout de champ.

 

     Cependant, sa copine ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur le complexe et chacun était excité à l'idée de bientôt pouvoir vivre le rêve qu'elle décrivait chaque midi.

 

     Stiles cala ses caleçons entre ses T-shirts et ses pantalons, un sourire aux lèvres. La perspective de passer un mois dans un superbe hôtel cinq étoiles avait soudé le groupe. Même Jackson avait fait des efforts pour être aimable. L'adolescent aux cheveux courts avait remarqué que plusieurs fois, le blond s'était retenu de lui lancer une pique, sûrement à la demande de Lydia.

 

     On frappa à la porte et son père passa la tête dans sa chambre.

 

     — Un coup de main ?

 

     Le jeune garçon se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

 

     — Bah ... Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tout faire tenir dedans.

 

     Le shérif entra dans la pièce et tendit à son fils un grand sac de sport bleu et blanc avec le logo des Mets de New York cousu en grand dessus.

 

     — Ça pourrait t'aider à faire tes bagages ?

     — Mais, papa ... Il ne fallait pas !

     — C'est pour te récompenser pour tes bonnes notes de ce semestre.

 

     Stiles tendit une main vers le sac, les yeux brillants, mais son père l'éloigna aussitôt.

 

     — Bien que je devrais plutôt t'enfermer dans ta chambre à tout jamais, pour te punir de ton comportement ! Je pourrais passer sur les bavardages et les heures de colles, mais sécher des cours ? Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça !

     — Papa ! Le prof de chimie me faisait flipper ! se justifia l'adolescent.

 

     Le shérif haussa un sourcil.

 

     — Toi ? Peur du prof de chimie ?

 

     Son fils fit une grimace.

 

     — Il m'avait dans le collimateur ! A cause de toi. Tu l'avais interrogé quand il y a eu ces affaires de meurtre, à la fin de l'année dernier, alors il m'a choisi comme souffre-douleur ... Tu m'excuseras d'avoir eu envie d'éviter ses cours, parfois !

 

     Le père Stilinski secoua la tête et finit par donner le sac à Stiles, qui le prit avec un grand sourire.

 

     — Ta mère aussi trouvait toujours le moyen de justifier la moindre bêtise, soupira le shérif en s'asseyant sur le lit.

 

     L'adolescent baissa les yeux au sol. Son père et lui n'abordaient jamais ce sujet. Mal à l'aise, le garçon botta en touche :

 

     — C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir, papa.

 

     Stiles avait hésité à inviter son père. Il craignait la réaction de ses amis lorsqu'ils apprendraient que le shérif les accompagnait. Derek craindrait certainement que le chef de famille Stilinski découvre leur secret et les autres adolescents seraient sûrement mal à l'aise d'avoir un adulte sur le dos tout au long de la journée.

 

     L'adolescent aux cheveux courts n'avait pourtant pu se résoudre à partir un mois et à laisser son père seul chez eux. Et Peter avait beau faire partie de la meute, il était beaucoup plus âgé que les autres membres. Le shérif et lui se tiendraient compagnie.

 

     Stiles avait donc tendu un billet à son père, qui avait refusé l'invitation, prétextant que c'était un séjour d'ados et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'absenter un mois complet. Son fils s'était senti à la fois soulagé et déçu.

 

     — Il faut bien que quelqu'un ramène de l'argent dans nos caisses ! se justifia le shérif en tapotant le bras du garçon. Et puis, je vais faire de sacrées économies pendant un mois. Tu ne seras pas là pour piller le frigo.

     — Ca va aller, tout seul ?

 

     Le père de l'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel.

 

     — Stiles ! Qui est l'adulte entre nous deux ? J'ai déjà vécu tout seul ! Je ne vais pas mourir d'être un mois sans mon fils adoré. Au contraire, ces quatre semaines vont être de vraies vacances ! Je ne me réveillerais pas en sursaut toutes les nuits parce que tu es tombé du lit ou quelque chose du genre.

 

     Stiles fit la moue et son père lui donna une bourrade amicale.

 

     — Allez, fiston. Si ton vieux père te manque de trop, tu pourras toujours l'appeler !

 

     Son fils lui fit un sourire complice. Le shérif se leva en s'étirant.

 

     — Bon, si tu n'as pas besoin d'aide, je vais retourner regarder la télé. N'hésites pas à m'appeler.

     — T'inquiète, papa. Je gère !

   

     Stiles ouvrit son nouveau sac et y découvrit avec stupeur un ensemble de survêtement complet au couleur de l'équipe de baseball de New York.

 

     Le bas du pantalon était noir et un logo orange et bleu se découpait au niveau de la hanche gauche. Un sweat à fermeture éclair tout aussi noir avec « Mets » en lettres bleus soulignées d'un tour orange l'accompagnait. Le garçon déplia le T-shirt orange qui portait le nom de son équipe préféré écrit en grandes lettres bleues en travers de la poitrine. Au dos, le nombre 24 et son nom étaient brodés.

 

     L'adolescent se tourna vers son père.

 

     — Mais ... Papa ... C'est trop ...

 

     Le shérif balaya l'air d'un geste de la main.

 

     — La prochaine fois que tu auras envie de faire une bêtise, tu n'auras qu'à penser à ce cadeau. J'ose espérer que ça te fera réfléchir et que tu t'arrêteras à temps.

 

     Stiles attrapa la casquette noire avec les initiales NY et la vissa sur sa tête, visière à l'arrière.

 

     — Merci, papa.

     — De rien, fiston. Je sais combien tu regrettes le précédent, que tu avais eu pour tes dix ans. Au moins, tu ne devrais plus tellement grandir maintenant.

 

     L'adolescent se rappela son dixième anniversaire. Ses parents lui avaient offert une tenue complète aux couleurs des Mets ainsi qu'un billet pour les voir jouer un match. Très ému, le garçon se jeta dans les bras de son père, le serrant contre lui, incapable de parler.

 

**# @ #**

 

     Stiles avançait d'un bon pas vers le hangar. Il venait de garer sa jeep bleue près de la Porsche de Jackson. Le garçon poussa la porte qui grinça bruyamment et se dirigea jusqu'à l'annexe où la meute de loups garous avait l'habitude de se réunir.

 

     Il tomba nez à nez avec Erica qui le détailla des pieds à la tête.

 

     — Orange et bleu ... ? commença-t-elle.

     — Je sais ! Lydia me l'a déjà dit. Ça ne va pas ensemble ! soupira Stiles. Mais si c'est une si mauvaise combinaison, pourquoi est-ce que Nike apposerait son logo dessus ?

 

     L'adolescent tira sur son sweat pour mettre en avant le sigle de la célèbre marque. Erica ne répondit rien et le garçon la contourna, heureux de lui avoir fermé le clapet. Scott lui lança un coup d'œil surpris.

 

     — C'est mon père qui me l'a offert. Pour mes bons résultats du semestre.

 

     Son meilleur ami hocha la tête.

 

     — J'ai bien tenté de négocier une voiture avec ma mère mais elle a catégoriquement refusé, soupira le jeune loup garou.

     — Quoi ? Pourtant tu as eu la moyenne à ton semestre et ça, ça tient du miracle ! Tu mériterais des dizaines de voitures pour te féliciter d'avoir réussi cet exploit.

     — Faut croire que le salaire de ma mère n'est pas de taille pour récompenser mes exploits ...

     — Et un nouveau vélo ?

 

     Scott leva les yeux au ciel.

 

     — Je ne veux pas d'un nouveau vélo mais d'une VOITURE.

     — Moi, je dis ça ...

 

     Avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, Stiles reçut un violent coup à l'arrière du crâne. Après avoir poussé un cri de douleur, il se retourna en se frottant la tête. Derek l'observait, le visage fermé.

 

     — Imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

 

     L'adolescent fit une moue incrédule.

 

     — Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! L'orange et le bleu vont très bien ensemble, c'est Nike qui le dit ! Laissez les Mets tranquille !

     — Pardon ? souffla l'alpha.

     — Bah quoi ? Tu me reproches pas ma tenue ?

 

     Derek inspecta rapidement le survêtement du jeune garçon avant de secouer la tête.

 

     — Tu t'habilles comme tu le sens. Tous les goûts sont dans la nature, même les mauvais.

 

     Erica pouffa et Stiles lui adressa un regard noir.

 

     — Je me demandais comment tu pouvais être stupide au point d'inviter deux humains avec nous.

 

     L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer sans avoir parlé.

 

     Après le refus de son père de participer au séjour qu'il avait gagné, le garçon s'était retrouvé avec deux tickets en trop, sans savoir à qui les donner. Il s'était décidé lors de leur dernier entraînement de crosse. Matt s'était assis à côté de lui dans les vestiaires et lui avait adressé un sourire un peu timide, comme s'il attendait que Stiles lui donne l'autorisation de s'installer sur le banc. L'adolescent avait alors sorti de sa poche l'avant dernier billet et lui avait tendu avant d'avoir eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

 

     Le photographe avait regardé le bout de papier coloré d'un air incrédule avant de balbutier qu'il ne pouvait pas le prendre.

 

     — Oh, Matt, allez ! Comment veux-tu que je passe de bonnes vacances si mon partenaire de banc préféré ne m'accompagne pas ? Si tu ne viens pas, je vais m'ennuyer ! Je vais être entouré de couples heureux de se bécoter, des couples constitués de filles canons et de garçons musclés. Tu es OBLIGE de venir, pour que je me sente moins seul parmi ce déferlement d'amour et de mannequins.

     — En gros, tu m'invites par dépit ? avait plaisanté Matt.

     — Tu ne pouvais pas plutôt retenir la partie où je disais que tu étais mon partenaire de banc préféré ?

 

     Le photographe avait rigolé et avait pris le billet en rigolant. C'est alors que Danny était passé devant les deux garçons en leur disant de se dépêcher pour ne pas mettre le coach de mauvaise humeur. Stiles l'avait alors retenu par le bras et lui avait fourré son dernier ticket dans la main.

 

     — Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas mon type ? avait demandé l'hawaïen, un sourcil levé.

     — Ce n'est pas une tentative de drague, avait répondu Stiles, un air blasé peint sur le visage.

     — Alors, pourquoi tu m'invites ? On n'est pas très proche.

     — Il me reste une place. On est dans la même équipe de crosse. Je t'apprécie. J'ai invité mon meilleur ami parce que je n'imagine pas passer des vacances sans lui, donc puisque j'ai invité Jackson, je me dois d'inviter son meilleur ami. Choisis la raison que tu veux !

 

     Danny avait scruté son coéquipier avant de lui sourire.

 

     — On va dire que tu m'invites parce que tu m'apprécies.

 

     Le regard que lui lançait Derek sortit Stiles de ses pensées et il poussa un long soupir. Depuis qu'il avait remporté le concours de « Girly & Fashion », il avait l'impression de passer son temps à se justifier.

 

     — De un, je te ferais dire que je suis AUSSI un humain, ironisa le garçon en levant un doigt pour compter ses arguments.

     — Tu traînes tellement avec nous que tu sens le loup garou !

     — De deux, Lydia et Allison sont elles aussi humaines et ça ne t'a pas posé de problèmes qu'elles viennent.

     — Parce qu'elles sont déjà au courant pour nous ! fit Derek, accompagnant sa réplique d'un regard noir.

     — De trois, Danny et Matt sont mes amis et j'avais deux places de trop.

     — Oh génial ! Et comment tes « amis » vont-ils réagir quand ils découvriront la vérité sur nous ?

     — De quatre, on est dans la même équipe de crosse et ils n'ont rien remarqué. Pourtant, ils ont bien vus les exploits de Scott et Isaac.

     — Ils doivent penser qu'ils ont réveillé un talent caché.

     — De cinq, Danny n'a pas remarqué le changement de Jackson alors que c'est son meilleur ami. Ce n'est pas un mois dans un hôtel qui va lui faire découvrir le pot aux roses !

     — Parce qu'ils ne se voient qu'au lycée et que Jackson se maîtrise là-bas. Mais lors de la pleine lune, tu n'as pas pensé qu'il risque d'avoir envie de croquer un bout de la jambe de son « meilleur ami », juste dans le but de savoir quel goût il a ?

     — De six ...

     — Arrête de compter !

 

     Derek avait crié et Stiles fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras devant son torse. L'alpha expira bruyamment et tendit un doigt accusateur vers l'adolescent aux cheveux courts.

 

     — S'il arrive le moindre problème, je te considère comme fautif et je t'arrache la gorge sans le moindre remord.

     — Oh oui ! Depuis le temps que j'en rêve ! railla Stiles.

 

     Le loup garou lui lança un regard aussi mauvais que possible et le jeune garçon ne cilla pas. Derek finit par tourner les talons et quitta l'annexe. Scott tapota l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

 

     — Tu devrais arrêter de l'énerver. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit tous au complexe. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il refuse à la dernière minute !

 

     Stiles renifla en haussant les épaules.

 

     — Je venais vérifier que vous vouliez toujours venir.

     — Et comment ! s'empressa de déclarer Erica. Tu crois qu'on va refuser un pareil cadeau ?

     — Bah, en tout cas, n'oubliez pas des papiers d'identités et une photo de vous. Les billets nous permettent d'entrer le premier jour mais l'hôtel doit nous enregistrer en tant que clients. Ils nous donneront un pass pour qu'on puisse accéder à tout le complexe et qu'on puisse entrer et sortir à notre guise.

    — Pas de souci là-dessus. Erica s'est chargée de tout ça, annonça Boyd qui venait d'arriver.

 

     La jeune blonde désigna la pochette qu'elle tenait sous son bras.

 

     — Parfait ! Bon, à mardi dans ce cas !

     — Attends-moi Stiles, je te raccompagne ! lança Scott en attrapant son sac.

   

     Les deux amis saluèrent les deux loups garous et regagnèrent la jeep.

 

     — Tu avais besoin d'un chauffeur ? se moqua Stiles en démarrant le moteur.

 

     Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard blasé.

 

     — En coupant à travers les bois, j'aurais été encore plus vite que ta voiture. J'avais envie d'être un peu avec toi, c'est tout.        

      — Tu passes de plus en plus de temps avec moi, ces temps-ci. Tu te lasses d'Allison ? Tu vas bientôt me demander qu'on se mette ensemble ?          

      — Qu ... Quoi ? Tu es gay ?

  

     Stiles soupira et se retint de se frapper le front avec le plat de sa main.

           

     — C'était une blague, Scott. Tu sais, de l'ironie ! Ma façon à moi de dire que je suis content que tu ne m'aies pas totalement oublié !

      — Ha, oui, bien sûr ! Je me disais aussi que tu ne pouvais pas avoir oublié Lydia ...

           

     Comme son ami ne répondait pas, Scott leva les yeux au ciel.

 

     — Tu devrais passer à autre chose, vieux.

     — Je sais.

     — Elle est complètement folle de Jackson et même s'il ne le montre pas, lui aussi est attaché à elle.

     — Je sais ! s'énerva Stiles. Je suis au courant de tout ça, j'étais là quand elle a arrêté le kanima, je te rappelle. C'est juste que ça fait sept ans que j'en suis amoureux et que je n'arrive pas vraiment à l'oublier, étant donné qu'elle passe tous les jours devant mes yeux.

           

     Le garçon inspira profondément avant de lancer un regard faussement malheureux à son meilleur ami.

           

     — Je suis un peu comme le gars dans les comédies romantiques, tu sais, l'éternel meilleur ami de la fille super sexy qui sort avec le héros juste avant la fin du film, célibataire à vie que tout le monde aime bien parce qu'il est drôle et attachant.

           

     Scott éclata de rire et les deux garçons changèrent de sujet.


	8. Chapitre 7

    Stiles ouvrit en grand son sac de voyage et y entreposa plusieurs jeans.

 

    La semaine qui venait de s'écouler lui avait paru interminable. Les derniers jours de cours avaient toujours été particulièrement longs à son goût, mais savoir qu'un palace les attendait dès le premier juillet n'avait pas été pour accélérer le temps.

 

     Le groupe s'était régulièrement retrouvé sur le temps du midi pour parler du fantastique mois qui les attendait. Le vétérinaire Deaton, le patron de Scott, avait accepté que son employé prenne quatre semaines de congé et le jeune loup garou avait promis en échange de travailler deux fois plus à son retour.

 

     Lydia était, sans surprise, celle qui s'émerveillait le plus au sujet de leur prochain séjour. Le lundi matin, en arrivant au lycée, elle s'était plantée devant Stiles, poings sur les hanches. L'adolescent, qui farfouillait dans son casier, lui avait jeté un coup d'oeil surpris. La jeune fille l'avait attrapé par les bras pour le positionner face à elle et lui avait plaqué un énorme bisou sur chaque joue, lui laissant des traces de gloss au passage.

 

     — Jackson m'a donné le billet. Je suis flattée que tu aies pensé à moi pour t'accompagner.

     — Lydia ... avait bredouillé Stiles. C'était ton rêve. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas t'inviter. Je me serais senti mal de profiter de cette récompense sans toi.

 

     L'adolescente lui avait lancé un regard pénétrant.

 

     — C'est la seule raison qui te pousse à m'inviter ?

 

     Le garçon avait haussé les épaules, tentant de ne pas rougir.

 

     — Et bien ... J'ai invité Scott, qui invite Allison, et tu es aussi l'amie d'Allison. Et mon amie. Ça me semble être suffisant pour te donner une place. Une place que je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait pour gagner.

 

     Lydia n'avait rien ajouté mais lui avait souri tendrement, faisant louper un battement à l'adolescent. La jeune fille l'avait enlacé avant de lui coller une nouvelle trace de gloss sur la joue en l'embrassant.

 

     Scott s'était moqué de lui quand il était entré en classe, les joues brillantes, mais Stiles ne s'en était pas formalisé. Il planait sur un petit nuage et les moqueries de son meilleur ami ne l'avaient pas atteint.

 

     La rousse n'avait plus tenté de l'embrasser depuis mais elle n'avait pas cessé de vanter les mérites de l'hôtel à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble au lycée.

 

     — Tais-toi ou tu vas tous nous dégouter avant l'heure ! menaçait Jackson à tout bout de champ.

 

     Cependant, sa copine ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur le complexe et chacun était excité à l'idée de bientôt pouvoir vivre le rêve qu'elle décrivait chaque midi.

 

     Stiles cala ses caleçons entre ses T-shirts et ses pantalons, un sourire aux lèvres. La perspective de passer un mois dans un superbe hôtel cinq étoiles avait soudé le groupe. Même Jackson avait fait des efforts pour être aimable. L'adolescent aux cheveux courts avait remarqué que plusieurs fois, le blond s'était retenu de lui lancer une pique, sûrement à la demande de Lydia.

 

     On frappa à la porte et son père passa la tête dans sa chambre.

 

     — Un coup de main ?

 

     Le jeune garçon se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

 

     — Bah ... Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tout faire tenir dedans.

 

     Le shérif entra dans la pièce et tendit à son fils un grand sac de sport bleu et blanc avec le logo des Mets de New York cousu en grand dessus.

 

     — Ça pourrait t'aider à faire tes bagages ?

     — Mais, papa ... Il ne fallait pas !

     — C'est pour te récompenser pour tes bonnes notes de ce semestre.

 

     Stiles tendit une main vers le sac, les yeux brillants, mais son père l'éloigna aussitôt.

 

     — Bien que je devrais plutôt t'enfermer dans ta chambre à tout jamais, pour te punir de ton comportement ! Je pourrais passer sur les bavardages et les heures de colles, mais sécher des cours ? Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça !

     — Papa ! Le prof de chimie me faisait flipper ! se justifia l'adolescent.

 

     Le shérif haussa un sourcil.

 

     — Toi ? Peur du prof de chimie ?

 

     Son fils fit une grimace.

 

     — Il m'avait dans le collimateur ! A cause de toi. Tu l'avais interrogé quand il y a eu ces affaires de meurtre, à la fin de l'année dernier, alors il m'a choisi comme souffre-douleur ... Tu m'excuseras d'avoir eu envie d'éviter ses cours, parfois !

 

     Le père Stilinski secoua la tête et finit par donner le sac à Stiles, qui le prit avec un grand sourire.

 

     — Ta mère aussi trouvait toujours le moyen de justifier la moindre bêtise, soupira le shérif en s'asseyant sur le lit.

 

     L'adolescent baissa les yeux au sol. Son père et lui n'abordaient jamais ce sujet. Mal à l'aise, le garçon botta en touche :

 

     — C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir, papa.

 

     Stiles avait hésité à inviter son père. Il craignait la réaction de ses amis lorsqu'ils apprendraient que le shérif les accompagnait. Derek craindrait certainement que le chef de famille Stilinski découvre leur secret et les autres adolescents seraient sûrement mal à l'aise d'avoir un adulte sur le dos tout au long de la journée.

 

     L'adolescent aux cheveux courts n'avait pourtant pu se résoudre à partir un mois et à laisser son père seul chez eux. Et Peter avait beau faire partie de la meute, il était beaucoup plus âgé que les autres membres. Le shérif et lui se tiendraient compagnie.

 

     Stiles avait donc tendu un billet à son père, qui avait refusé l'invitation, prétextant que c'était un séjour d'ados et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'absenter un mois complet. Son fils s'était senti à la fois soulagé et déçu.

 

     — Il faut bien que quelqu'un ramène de l'argent dans nos caisses ! se justifia le shérif en tapotant le bras du garçon. Et puis, je vais faire de sacrées économies pendant un mois. Tu ne seras pas là pour piller le frigo.

     — Ca va aller, tout seul ?

 

     Le père de l'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel.

 

     — Stiles ! Qui est l'adulte entre nous deux ? J'ai déjà vécu tout seul ! Je ne vais pas mourir d'être un mois sans mon fils adoré. Au contraire, ces quatre semaines vont être de vraies vacances ! Je ne me réveillerais pas en sursaut toutes les nuits parce que tu es tombé du lit ou quelque chose du genre.

 

     Stiles fit la moue et son père lui donna une bourrade amicale.

 

     — Allez, fiston. Si ton vieux père te manque de trop, tu pourras toujours l'appeler !

 

     Son fils lui fit un sourire complice. Le shérif se leva en s'étirant.

 

     — Bon, si tu n'as pas besoin d'aide, je vais retourner regarder la télé. N'hésites pas à m'appeler.

     — T'inquiète, papa. Je gère !

   

     Stiles ouvrit son nouveau sac et y découvrit avec stupeur un ensemble de survêtement complet au couleur de l'équipe de baseball de New York.

 

     Le bas du pantalon était noir et un logo orange et bleu se découpait au niveau de la hanche gauche. Un sweat à fermeture éclair tout aussi noir avec « Mets » en lettres bleus soulignées d'un tour orange l'accompagnait. Le garçon déplia le T-shirt orange qui portait le nom de son équipe préféré écrit en grandes lettres bleues en travers de la poitrine. Au dos, le nombre 24 et son nom étaient brodés.

 

     L'adolescent se tourna vers son père.

 

     — Mais ... Papa ... C'est trop ...

 

     Le shérif balaya l'air d'un geste de la main.

 

     — La prochaine fois que tu auras envie de faire une bêtise, tu n'auras qu'à penser à ce cadeau. J'ose espérer que ça te fera réfléchir et que tu t'arrêteras à temps.

 

     Stiles attrapa la casquette noire avec les initiales NY et la vissa sur sa tête, visière à l'arrière.

 

     — Merci, papa.

     — De rien, fiston. Je sais combien tu regrettes le précédent, que tu avais eu pour tes dix ans. Au moins, tu ne devrais plus tellement grandir maintenant.

 

     L'adolescent se rappela son dixième anniversaire. Ses parents lui avaient offert une tenue complète aux couleurs des Mets ainsi qu'un billet pour les voir jouer un match. Très ému, le garçon se jeta dans les bras de son père, le serrant contre lui, incapable de parler.

 

**# @ #**

 

     Stiles avançait d'un bon pas vers le hangar. Il venait de garer sa jeep bleue près de la Porsche de Jackson. Le garçon poussa la porte qui grinça bruyamment et se dirigea jusqu'à l'annexe où la meute de loups garous avait l'habitude de se réunir.

 

     Il tomba nez à nez avec Erica qui le détailla des pieds à la tête.

 

     — Orange et bleu ... ? commença-t-elle.

     — Je sais ! Lydia me l'a déjà dit. Ça ne va pas ensemble ! soupira Stiles. Mais si c'est une si mauvaise combinaison, pourquoi est-ce que Nike apposerait son logo dessus ?

 

     L'adolescent tira sur son sweat pour mettre en avant le sigle de la célèbre marque. Erica ne répondit rien et le garçon la contourna, heureux de lui avoir fermé le clapet. Scott lui lança un coup d'œil surpris.

 

     — C'est mon père qui me l'a offert. Pour mes bons résultats du semestre.

 

     Son meilleur ami hocha la tête.

 

     — J'ai bien tenté de négocier une voiture avec ma mère mais elle a catégoriquement refusé, soupira le jeune loup garou.

     — Quoi ? Pourtant tu as eu la moyenne à ton semestre et ça, ça tient du miracle ! Tu mériterais des dizaines de voitures pour te féliciter d'avoir réussi cet exploit.

     — Faut croire que le salaire de ma mère n'est pas de taille pour récompenser mes exploits ...

     — Et un nouveau vélo ?

 

     Scott leva les yeux au ciel.

 

     — Je ne veux pas d'un nouveau vélo mais d'une VOITURE.

     — Moi, je dis ça ...

 

     Avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, Stiles reçut un violent coup à l'arrière du crâne. Après avoir poussé un cri de douleur, il se retourna en se frottant la tête. Derek l'observait, le visage fermé.

 

     — Imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

 

     L'adolescent fit une moue incrédule.

 

     — Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! L'orange et le bleu vont très bien ensemble, c'est Nike qui le dit ! Laissez les Mets tranquille !

     — Pardon ? souffla l'alpha.

     — Bah quoi ? Tu me reproches pas ma tenue ?

 

     Derek inspecta rapidement le survêtement du jeune garçon avant de secouer la tête.

 

     — Tu t'habilles comme tu le sens. Tous les goûts sont dans la nature, même les mauvais.

 

     Erica pouffa et Stiles lui adressa un regard noir.

 

     — Je me demandais comment tu pouvais être stupide au point d'inviter deux humains avec nous.

 

     L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer sans avoir parlé.

 

     Après le refus de son père de participer au séjour qu'il avait gagné, le garçon s'était retrouvé avec deux tickets en trop, sans savoir à qui les donner. Il s'était décidé lors de leur dernier entraînement de crosse. Matt s'était assis à côté de lui dans les vestiaires et lui avait adressé un sourire un peu timide, comme s'il attendait que Stiles lui donne l'autorisation de s'installer sur le banc. L'adolescent avait alors sorti de sa poche l'avant dernier billet et lui avait tendu avant d'avoir eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

 

     Le photographe avait regardé le bout de papier coloré d'un air incrédule avant de balbutier qu'il ne pouvait pas le prendre.

 

     — Oh, Matt, allez ! Comment veux-tu que je passe de bonnes vacances si mon partenaire de banc préféré ne m'accompagne pas ? Si tu ne viens pas, je vais m'ennuyer ! Je vais être entouré de couples heureux de se bécoter, des couples constitués de filles canons et de garçons musclés. Tu es OBLIGE de venir, pour que je me sente moins seul parmi ce déferlement d'amour et de mannequins.

     — En gros, tu m'invites par dépit ? avait plaisanté Matt.

     — Tu ne pouvais pas plutôt retenir la partie où je disais que tu étais mon partenaire de banc préféré ?

 

     Le photographe avait rigolé et avait pris le billet en rigolant. C'est alors que Danny était passé devant les deux garçons en leur disant de se dépêcher pour ne pas mettre le coach de mauvaise humeur. Stiles l'avait alors retenu par le bras et lui avait fourré son dernier ticket dans la main.

 

     — Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas mon type ? avait demandé l'hawaïen, un sourcil levé.

     — Ce n'est pas une tentative de drague, avait répondu Stiles, un air blasé peint sur le visage.

     — Alors, pourquoi tu m'invites ? On n'est pas très proche.

     — Il me reste une place. On est dans la même équipe de crosse. Je t'apprécie. J'ai invité mon meilleur ami parce que je n'imagine pas passer des vacances sans lui, donc puisque j'ai invité Jackson, je me dois d'inviter son meilleur ami. Choisis la raison que tu veux !

 

     Danny avait scruté son coéquipier avant de lui sourire.

 

     — On va dire que tu m'invites parce que tu m'apprécies.

 

     Le regard que lui lançait Derek sortit Stiles de ses pensées et il poussa un long soupir. Depuis qu'il avait remporté le concours de « Girly & Fashion », il avait l'impression de passer son temps à se justifier.

 

     — De un, je te ferais dire que je suis AUSSI un humain, ironisa le garçon en levant un doigt pour compter ses arguments.

     — Tu traînes tellement avec nous que tu sens le loup garou !

     — De deux, Lydia et Allison sont elles aussi humaines et ça ne t'a pas posé de problèmes qu'elles viennent.

     — Parce qu'elles sont déjà au courant pour nous ! fit Derek, accompagnant sa réplique d'un regard noir.

     — De trois, Danny et Matt sont mes amis et j'avais deux places de trop.

     — Oh génial ! Et comment tes « amis » vont-ils réagir quand ils découvriront la vérité sur nous ?

     — De quatre, on est dans la même équipe de crosse et ils n'ont rien remarqué. Pourtant, ils ont bien vus les exploits de Scott et Isaac.

     — Ils doivent penser qu'ils ont réveillé un talent caché.

     — De cinq, Danny n'a pas remarqué le changement de Jackson alors que c'est son meilleur ami. Ce n'est pas un mois dans un hôtel qui va lui faire découvrir le pot aux roses !

     — Parce qu'ils ne se voient qu'au lycée et que Jackson se maîtrise là-bas. Mais lors de la pleine lune, tu n'as pas pensé qu'il risque d'avoir envie de croquer un bout de la jambe de son « meilleur ami », juste dans le but de savoir quel goût il a ?

     — De six ...

     — Arrête de compter !

 

     Derek avait crié et Stiles fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras devant son torse. L'alpha expira bruyamment et tendit un doigt accusateur vers l'adolescent aux cheveux courts.

 

     — S'il arrive le moindre problème, je te considère comme fautif et je t'arrache la gorge sans le moindre remord.

     — Oh oui ! Depuis le temps que j'en rêve ! railla Stiles.

 

     Le loup garou lui lança un regard aussi mauvais que possible et le jeune garçon ne cilla pas. Derek finit par tourner les talons et quitta l'annexe. Scott tapota l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

 

     — Tu devrais arrêter de l'énerver. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit tous au complexe. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il refuse à la dernière minute !

 

     Stiles renifla en haussant les épaules.

 

     — Je venais vérifier que vous vouliez toujours venir.

     — Et comment ! s'empressa de déclarer Erica. Tu crois qu'on va refuser un pareil cadeau ?

     — Bah, en tout cas, n'oubliez pas des papiers d'identités et une photo de vous. Les billets nous permettent d'entrer le premier jour mais l'hôtel doit nous enregistrer en tant que clients. Ils nous donneront un pass pour qu'on puisse accéder à tout le complexe et qu'on puisse entrer et sortir à notre guise.

    — Pas de souci là-dessus. Erica s'est chargée de tout ça, annonça Boyd qui venait d'arriver.

 

     La jeune blonde désigna la pochette qu'elle tenait sous son bras.

 

     — Parfait ! Bon, à mardi dans ce cas !

     — Attends-moi Stiles, je te raccompagne ! lança Scott en attrapant son sac.

   

     Les deux amis saluèrent les deux loups garous et regagnèrent la jeep.

 

     — Tu avais besoin d'un chauffeur ? se moqua Stiles en démarrant le moteur.

 

     Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard blasé.

 

     — En coupant à travers les bois, j'aurais été encore plus vite que ta voiture. J'avais envie d'être un peu avec toi, c'est tout.        

      — Tu passes de plus en plus de temps avec moi, ces temps-ci. Tu te lasses d'Allison ? Tu vas bientôt me demander qu'on se mette ensemble ?          

      — Qu ... Quoi ? Tu es gay ?

  

     Stiles soupira et se retint de se frapper le front avec le plat de sa main.

           

     — C'était une blague, Scott. Tu sais, de l'ironie ! Ma façon à moi de dire que je suis content que tu ne m'aies pas totalement oublié !

      — Ha, oui, bien sûr ! Je me disais aussi que tu ne pouvais pas avoir oublié Lydia ...

           

     Comme son ami ne répondait pas, Scott leva les yeux au ciel.

 

     — Tu devrais passer à autre chose, vieux.

     — Je sais.

     — Elle est complètement folle de Jackson et même s'il ne le montre pas, lui aussi est attaché à elle.

     — Je sais ! s'énerva Stiles. Je suis au courant de tout ça, j'étais là quand elle a arrêté le kanima, je te rappelle. C'est juste que ça fait sept ans que j'en suis amoureux et que je n'arrive pas vraiment à l'oublier, étant donné qu'elle passe tous les jours devant mes yeux.

           

     Le garçon inspira profondément avant de lancer un regard faussement malheureux à son meilleur ami.

           

     — Je suis un peu comme le gars dans les comédies romantiques, tu sais, l'éternel meilleur ami de la fille super sexy qui sort avec le héros juste avant la fin du film, célibataire à vie que tout le monde aime bien parce qu'il est drôle et attachant.

           

     Scott éclata de rire et les deux garçons changèrent de sujet.


End file.
